Ai no school
by leontinees
Summary: Una nueva alumna desatará las pasiones más profundas de Gaara, ¿pero qué hará ella? Él quiere meterse dentro de su cuerpo, Ino de su alma... Algo de NaruSaku y KibaHina.
1. The meeting

**AI NO SCHOOL**

_Creo que a todos nos gustaría adoptar algún __personaje de_ **Naruto**_, pero ya sabéis que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Gakure**_ - significa aldea/villa oculta.

**-**_**bocchama**_ - una forma respetuosa de llamar a los niños ricos.

_**Kohai**_ - son los novatos, como los veteranos son _senpai_.

* * *

**Ep. 1: The meeting**

El elitista internado Gakure no era un lugar al que cualquiera pudiera acceder. Tal como su nombre indicaba, la escuela era una aldea en miniatura para los afortunados alumnos que se podían permitir la matrícula. Cercano a un río y rodeado de un espeso bosque, el internado Gakure casi daba la imagen de ser un campamento juvenil más que un centro de secundaria superior. Los estudiantes eran en su mayoría hijos de grandes y poderosas empresas, u otra gente rica y famosa, aparte de unos pocos becados.

El centro contaba con amplias y numerosas instalaciones además de las aulas, como biblioteca, laboratorio, gimnasio, salón de actos, invernadero, cafetería, estadio con diferentes pistas, piscina e incluso una discoteca. Cualquier cosa que contribuyera al desarrollo personal de los alumnos estaba a su alcance, ya fuese académico o no. En tan grandiosa escuela, un nuevo curso estaba por comenzar. A poco de empezar Abril, el habitualmente tranquilo sendero del bosque se vio abarrotado de coches caros, en cuyo interior venían los niños ricos para educarse.

- Siento que su padre no pudiera venir a despedirse de usted, Gaara-bocchama - dijo el chófer.

- No me importa, lo prefiero - dijo Gaara muy serio - Así no tengo que aguantar su mirada presionándome. ¡Como si me hiciera falta! - resopló molesto - Soy uno de los mejores estudiantes que ha tenido esta academia en toda su historia.

- Éste será su tercer y último curso aquí, Gaara-bocchama - sonrió el conductor, acostumbrado al carácter seco y reservado del chico - Seguro que durante este tiempo ha vivido muchas cosas memorables que le ayudarán a crecer.

El pelirrojo no contestó, pensando en ello, y el chófer no volvió a hablar. ¿Cosas memorables? Bueno, suponía que algunas podían considerarse así, como... el primer examen que realizó, que fue un sobresaliente rotundo; cuando se convirtió en el nuevo capitán del club de equitación, apenas un mes después de ingresar en el Gakure; o la primera chica que le citó a solas para declarársele, haciéndole enfadar por perder el tiempo en algo tan tonto. Las siguientes veces había dejado bien claro a la chica que si quería un polvo por él estaba bien, no le hacía feo a ninguna, pero que no esperara nada más aparte de eso; algunas habían aceptado, otras no. A él le daban todas igual, no le importaba nadie más que sí mismo.

Miró por la ventanilla del coche. En los últimos días había hecho buen tiempo, pero esa tarde el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Ni un solo rayo de sol podía atravesarlas, formando una atmósfera oscura y deprimente.

- Perfecto para el primer día de clase - pensó Gaara irónico.

El coche se detuvo a escasos metros de la entrada de la escuela, y el chófer fue a abrirle la puerta.

- Ya hemos llegado, Gaara-bocchama.

Él salió sin muchas ganas, mirando al cielo, esperando que no se pusiera a llover antes de que entrara en el salón de actos para la presentación. La lluvia le deprimía.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte ya - dijo el pelirrojo, y caminó unos pasos - No hace falta que te quedes, no tengo instrucciones que darte.

El empleado hizo una reverencia y volvió a meterse en el vehículo, que enseguida se fue por donde había venido. Gaara se paró frente a la puerta de la academia, esperando, y mirando nuevamente al cielo. No le gustaban los días lluviosos, eran tediosos y monótonos; claro que tampoco le gustaban aquellos en los que el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, hiriendo sus ojos aguamarinos con su luz, pero ciertamente los prefería.

Un destello dorado entre la penumbra atrajo la atención del pelirrojo. Miró entre ese mar de gente, buscando qué había sido eso, hasta que captó nuevamente su movimiento. Y se encontró con un sueño... El brillo correspondía a la larga cabellera rubia de una chica, de ojos azules y cuerpo más que deseable. Charlaba animadamente con unas compañeras, y su atrevida sonrisa le hizo querer besar sus labios y descubrir a qué sabía su boca. Gaara la observó fijamente, sin despegar la vista de ella, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Y cuando la chica le miró, sintió removerse algo en su interior. No comprendió lo que era, pero sí supo enseguida que la deseaba. Anheló enredar su lengua con la suya, lamer toda su blanca piel, sentirla retorcerse debajo de él. Como si ella hubiera intuido lo que pasaba por su mente, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, rompiendo el encanto.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza, confuso. ¿Qué había pasado? Se había perdido en su propia fantasía erótica con esa desconocida, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido. ¿Por qué? Cierto que era una maravilla femenina, pero él ya no era un principiante como para dejarse impresionar por algo así, sabía que bajo la ropa todas eran iguales. Con los pechos más o menos grandes, las caderas más o menos anchas, y la piel más o menos suave, pero todas iguales. Entonces, ¿por qué por un momento se había sentido como un amante desesperado?

De repente sonó un timbre, señal de que la presentación del nuevo curso iba a comenzar. Gaara continuó observándola, pero ella no volvió a girar la cabeza en su dirección. Entraron los alumnos de 1º y algunas de sus amigas se fueron, pero ella siguió esperando. No fue hasta que sonó el segundo timbre, avisando a los de 2º, que ella también se movió.

- Así que estás en el curso inferior al mío - se dijo Gaara a sí mismo - Bienvenida, kohai.

La chica llevaba una falda corta que apenas le rozaba las rodillas, cosa que él advirtió _casualmente_ cuando se fijó en el símbolo de la familia Yamanaka que traía cosido en el borde de la prenda (también vio _casualmente_ que tenía unas hermosas piernas que suplicaban ser acariciadas). Cuando ella desapareció de su campo de visión, Gaara se revolvió el cabello con una mano tratando de calmarse, porque de repente toda su sangre parecía fluir al mismo punto de su cuerpo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era guapísimo, el chico más sensualmente atractivo que había visto en toda su vida. Aquel pelirrojo de mirada penetrante que estaba en la entrada la había hecho sonrojar, y eso que (modestia aparte) ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos la mirasen. Sin embargo había algo en sus ojos, algo extraño que Ino no supo nombrar, pero que le daba ganas de abrazarle y consolarle como si de un niño se tratase.

- Pero él no es un niño, es un chico - se dijo Ino sonriendo, provocando que un favorecedor rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

Se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación, después de haberse dado un largo y relajante baño con esencia de lavanda. La mayoría de las chicas usaban rosa o jazmín para perfumarse, pero a Ino no le gustaban. La rosa era demasiado empalagosa y el jazmín muy persistente; la lavanda, en cambio, era más fresca y sutil. Había intentado explicarles a varias de sus amigas que no todos los aromas le sentaban bien a cualquiera, pero pocas le habían hecho caso.

- Ese chico de cabellos como la sangre... seguro que huele a tierra y fuego.

Su mente comenzó a fantasear y sus ojos se cerraron. Era tarde, y el día repleto de cosas nuevas la había dejado exhausta. Sin embargo, todo lo que soñó aquella noche fue que bailaba en las profundidades de unos ojos aguamarinos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Gaara en cuanto se levantó fue ir a mirar los listados de alumnos. Se detuvo en el de 2º curso, y más impaciente de lo que le habría gustado admitir, buscó el apellido Yamanaka. Sólo encontró un nombre.

- Yamanaka... Ino - murmuró el pelirrojo.

Y se vio como un tonto enamorado acariciando las letras de su nombre, suerte que nadie le viera. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Esa hermosa muchacha le excitaba demasiado, sí, eso era todo. Bastaría con que la poseyera una sola vez, y su interés por ella desaparecería, estaba seguro. Así había sido con todas las anteriores.

Subió de nuevo a su cuarto, se duchó, se vistió y preparó las cosas de clase antes de bajar al comedor a desayunar. Por el pasillo se encontró con algunos compañeros y profesores conocidos que le saludaron, él contestó escuetamente. Luego se puso a la cola con una bandeja y se sirvió leche con cereales. Cuando buscó dónde sentarse una coleta rubia llamó su atención, y vio a esa muchacha sentada en una mesa con dos chicas más. A su lado había sitio libre en el banco, y Gaara se fue hacia allí sin dudarlo un segundo.

- Y entonces tropezó y me agarró de la cintura... - se rió Ino, parecía divertirse mucho.

- Buenos días - saludó él fríamente, sorprendiendo a las jóvenes - ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - no esperó respuesta y lo hizo, muy cerca de la rubia.

- Claro, ya lo has hecho - a pesar de que estaba algo incómoda, le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa que hizo latir más fuerte su corazón - Pero podrías haberte presentado antes.

- Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku, de 3º - para sorpresa de Ino, tomó una de sus manos y se la besó al estilo occidental, mirándola intensamente - Es un placer conocerte, ...

- Soy Ino, Ino Yamanaka - ligeramente sonrojada - de 2º curso. Ellas son Sakura Haruno de 3º, y Hinata Hyuuga de 1º.

Él hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, y ellas contestaron igual.

- Lamento haber interrumpido vuestra conversación - se sirvió los cereales en la leche - Por favor, continúa con lo que estabas diciendo.

- Sí Ino, termina de contarnos lo que ocurrió con ese chico - dijo Hinata tímidamente, ya ignorando al pelirrojo.

- Bueno, pues como decía... - miró de reojo a Gaara, pero él no parecía escucharla, se comía su desayuno - El chico tropezó y sin querer se me agarró a la cintura, tirándome al suelo y haciendo que cayéramos los dos sobre la hierba. Entonces yo me reí porque con la caída sus labios me rozaron el cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Le dije que se levantara de encima mío, pero al pobre le había dado un espasmo en la espalda, así que no pudimos movernos por un buen rato.

Sus amigas se rieron, pero Gaara de buena gana habría golpeado al "pobre chico" que se le tiró encima a la rubia, obviamente con unas intenciones bien claras. Era increíble que ella lo tomase por accidente. ¿Lo diría a propósito, o en verdad ella misma se lo creería?

- Hay que ver, Ino - sonrió Sakura con picardía - Todos los chicos parecen volverse torpes cuando te tienen cerca, incluso mi vecino Shikamaru. ¿Recuerdas cómo se cayó en la piscina cuando te vio el verano pasado con tu bikini nuevo? Realmente, ¡fue muy gracioso ver al genio de los Nara caerse así!

El Sabaku maldijo en silencio al vecino de aquella chica pelirosa, que ya había podido ver lo que la ropa de Ino escondía.

- Sabes que le gustas desde hace tiempo - añadió la Haruno - Aunque no sea tan... vivo como tú. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Seríais una buena pareja.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo - dijo Hinata - Shikamaru es honesto e inteligente, y una buena persona, aunque sea un poco vago.

- No insistáis con eso - la mirada de Ino se perdió dentro de la taza de té que removía con una cuchara - Sabéis que aprecio mucho a Shikamaru, en verdad que sí, pero es más como un hermano que...

No pudo continuar la frase, pues fue groseramente interrumpida por unos recién llegados.

**-** Vaya, aquí está la nueva adquisición de 2º curso - tres o cuatro muchachos se pararon a su lado - Ya había escuchado que eras hermosa, pero superas mis expectativas.

- Yo también estoy en 2º - dijo otro de ellos, observándola de arriba abajo - Ya tengo ganas de que nos encontremos.

- Discúlpame si no puedo decir lo mismo - la sonrisa de la rubia se había desvanecido y les miraba molesta - Os agradecería que os marcharais, nos estáis interrumpiendo.

- Vamos chica, no te enfades - dijo un tercero como si le hablara a una niña pequeña, mientras se inclinaba y alzaba una mano dispuesto a acariciarla - A una cara tan hermosa como la tuya no le sienta bien que...

De repente un brazo se cruzó ante la cara de Ino antes de que aquel imbécil la tocara. Parpadeó sorprendida y comprobó que ese brazo era de Gaara, que sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca del chico.

- Creo haber oído - mirada asesina - que la señorita os ha pedido educadamente que os fuerais.

El tipo iba a protestar, pero algo en los ojos aguamarinos le advirtió que era mejor no buscarse problemas con él, y todos se largaron al momento.

- Gra-gracias, Sabaku - le sonrió ella agradecida.

- No hay de qué, Ino - respondió él, utilizando su nombre propio con toda la intención.

Y un adorable sonrojo fue la recompensa que recibió.


	2. The closeness

**Ep. 2: The closeness**

Con los pocos minutos que estuvo en su compañía, Gaara ya se hizo una idea de cómo lograr que Ino se le entregara. La verdad es que la cosa no tenía mayor misterio, en opinión del pelirrojo. El secreto estaba en adaptarse al carácter de la chica en cuestión: las aventureras necesitaban un cazador, las dulces un poeta, las tímidas un alborotador, y las damas como Ino requerían de un caballero. Él era un experto en lo que a fingir roles se refería, y estaba seguro de que la heredera Yamanaka pronto caería rendida en sus brazos.

Aunque para eso antes debía conocerla mejor. La semana siguiente no se separó ni un minuto de ella durante los ratos libres que ambos tenían; siempre comía con ella y sus dos amigas, estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca, la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la residencia femenina cuando terminaba la jornada... Nunca decía una sola palabra, a menos que le preguntase directamente o que tuviera que ahuyentar a los imbéciles que se cruzaban en su camino, pero así Ino se fue acostumbrando a su presencia.

El primer sábado del curso, Gaara fue por la mañana a la oficina del Consejo Estudiantil del Gakure, pues solamente allí podría conseguir la información que necesitaba.

- Buenos días - dijo Gaara al llegar, con su habitual tono serio y frío.

Los tres chicos que había allí trabajando alzaron la vista. Se trataba de Genma Shiranui, el presidente; Izumo Kamizuki, el tesorero; y Kotetsu Hagane, el secretario.

- Buenos dí... ¡Ah, Sabaku! - Genma se levantó de inmediato e hizo una reverencia - Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

- Sí, mucho - él pasó de los formalismos y fue directo al grano - He venido porque quiero ver el expediente de una alumna nueva.

- ¿El expediente? - Izumo puso cara de susto - Lo siento, pero no podemos facilitarle esa información a otro alumno. Es privada y confidencial.

- No me hagas repetirlo - mirada asesina - ¿Acaso has olvidado que este consejo me debe un favor, y no pequeño precisamente? Deberías estar aliviado de que lo reclame con algo tan fácil, dado que podría pedir cualquier cosa.

- Por supuesto que no lo hemos olvidado - Kotetsu se levantó de la silla y fue hasta un enorme fichero, luego se sacó una llave del bolsillo y lo abrió - ¿Qué expediente quieres?

- Así me gusta - Gaara sonrió malévolamente - Ino Yamanaka, de 2º curso, una kohai. ¿Veis qué simple? - el otro le hizo una copia del expediente en la fotocopiadora y se la dio - Y todos contentos.

El pelirrojo se despidió y volvió a su habitación para leerlo tranquilamente:

- Ino Yamanaka, 17 años, nacida en Kyoto un 23 de Septiembre. Es hija única, la heredera de la familia Yamanaka, que se dedica al negocio de las flores y los perfumes.

Gaara estuvo leyendo atentamente unos minutos hasta que llegó a la parte académica.

- Sus notas son bastante altas. Hace prácticas de enfermería y se ha apuntado al club de ikebana, además sabe combatir con katana - el imaginarse a una chica como Ino con una espada le hizo sonreír - Vaya, su historial médico también está aquí. Tipo de sangre O, sin alergias ni dolencias crónicas, tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la parte baja de la espalda... - sonrió maliciosamente pensando qué tan abajo estaría - Ondas neuronales irregulares... ¿qué significará esto?

Se recostó en el sillón en el que estaba sentado, pensando, pero sin más datos acerca de ello no podía sacar ninguna conclusión. Cerró el expediente satisfecho, porque con lo que había averiguado ya tenía información más que suficiente sobre su próxima... amante, porque algo le decía que no le bastaría con poseer a la hermosura rubia una sola vez. No, con ella probablemente podría disfrutar unas cuantas veces seguidas antes de perder el interés.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No lograba sacárselo de la mente. A todas horas la imagen del chico Sabaku flotaba ante sus ojos, y no ayudaba el hecho de que constantemente le tuviera pegado a ella. Aunque nunca decía nada, a menos que ella o sus amigas le hablasen directamente, sentía su presencia siempre cerca. Cuando giraba la cabeza el pelirrojo estaba allí, a su lado, desde aquella primera vez en el comedor. El tener que verle a cada momento no era nada bueno para su cordura, porque cuando le veía dejaba de pensar coherentemente, y se perdía imaginando que acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas, que enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos de sangre, que rozaba su boca con los labios... y más cosas a las que intentaba no hacer caso.

Sakura y Hinata le habían dicho que seguramente ella le gustaba a Gaara, y siendo sinceros, Ino también lo había pensado. No es que fuera presumida, era una realidad que ella atraía a los chicos, pero hasta el momento no había habido ninguno que le gustara a la Yamanaka. ¿Sería que Gaara le gustaba? No lo sabía con seguridad. Cierto que le encontraba atractivo, peligrosamente atractivo, pero cuando le veía sentía demasiadas emociones en su interior como para distinguirlas todas. Había algo en él que la incitaba a besarle, pero también le daban ganas de salir corriendo; por una parte sentía excitación, y por otra temor; si le miraba a los ojos veía pasión y soledad a partes iguales, pero no... no veía amor.

- Ah, ¿qué debería hacer contigo, Sabaku? - se preguntó Ino mirando al techo, tumbada sobre la cama - Creo que me gustas, pero también... me aterras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Y siguieron pasando los días. Gaara no se separaba ni un minuto de Ino, en cuanto acababan sus respectivas clases corría a encontrarse con ella. Se molestaba consigo mismo cuando advertía lo impaciente que estaba siempre por verla, pero se decía que era normal, ¿quién no querría ver a todas horas la hermosa visión que era la rubia? Conversaba bastante con ella, e incluso también con esas dos chicas raras que eran sus amigas, la de cabello rosa y la de ojos blancos. De hecho, era en parte gracias a él que la primera ahora saliera con Naruto Uzumaki, uno de sus compañeros de 3º, y seguramente pronto ocurriría lo mismo con la morena y ese chico del perro de 1º, Kiba Inuzuka.

El primer mes de clase pasó volando, y con la llegada de Mayo en la escuela Gakure comenzaron a preparar el bunkasai. Aunque lo habitual era hacerlo en Octubre o Noviembre, era una tradición que en Gakure se hiciera en primavera. Todos los clubs se prepararon para dar espectáculos y exhibiciones, y como capitán del club de equitación, Gaara invitó a sus nuevas "amigas" a verle actuar. Ino estaba deseando asistir, pero tenía que hacer su propia presentación en el club de ikebana, y le preocupaba no llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente, había espacio de sobra entre ambos eventos, así que la chica pudo ir sin problemas.

- ¿Ya ha salido Sabaku? - preguntó ansiosa a sus amigas cuanto se sentó a su lado en las gradas.

- No, todavía no, por suerte. ¿Dónde te habías metido, Ino? - le reprochó Sakura, sentada al lado de su novio.

- Lo siento, pero no podía ir más deprisa vestida con este kimono, o se me aflojaría todo.

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí - dijo Hinata, intentando calmar los nervios de la rubia - Sabaku es el capitán del club, así que saldrá el último. Ya no va a tardar, llegas justo a tiempo.

- Menos mal, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y habría lamentado perdérmelo - sonrió.

En efecto, apenas unos minutos después de que llegara la Yamanaka, le tocó el turno de salir a Gaara para terminar la exhibición. Salió montado en un hermoso caballo castaño, con la crin y la cola blancas. Ino se quedó boquiabierta cuando le vio, y es que se veía tan... apuesto, tan elegante. Como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. El uniforme de hípica se ceñía a cada músculo de su cuerpo, resaltando lo bien formado que estaba. La chica se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento no eran propios de una dama, pero le dio igual. Seguía siendo una adolescente, y estaba en la edad de quedarse embobada ante un muchacho guapo.

Gaara no tardó más que un segundo en localizarla en medio de la gente, y le hizo un pequeño saludo cuando pasó trotando cerca de ella. Luego puso toda su atención en dominar al caballo, que se había puesto un poco nervioso al notar la repentina excitación de su jinete. Los caballos son animales muy sensibles, y no cabía duda de que éste se percató del rápido aumento de feromonas en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Por suerte no pasó nada grave, su actuación fue perfecta, pero Gaara no dejaba de pensar en cuánto le gustaría sentir esos mismos movimientos con cierta chica de ojos azules.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al acabar la exhibición de equitación, Ino fue lo más deprisa que pudo a la espaciosa aula reservada al club de ikebana. No fue hasta que estuvo allí que descubrió que no la necesitaban, porque muy pocos alumnos se interesaban por tan antiguo arte aparte de los del club, así que con un par de veces que alguno hiciera la muestra fue suficiente. Pero ya que había ido hasta allí y se había molestado en vestirse de acuerdo a las circunstancias, la Yamanaka decidió quedarse. Se sentía tranquila y relajada rodeada de flores, la mayoría convertidas en bonitos arreglos florales en los que ella misma había participado. Los visitantes se fueron yendo hasta que se quedó sola, y uno de sus compañeros le pidió que se encargara de cerrar el aula para poder irse a descansar.

- ¿Se puede pasar? - murmuró una profunda voz al tiempo que llamaba a la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero ya hemos termin... ¡Sabaku! - se sorprendió al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con él acodado en el marco de la puerta.

Era evidente que se había duchado después de su gran actuación, porque todavía tenía el cabello mojado. Ahora vestía unos vaqueros azul oscuro algo gastados y una camisa negra que no hacía mucho por ocultar sus firmes pectorales. Ino se vio incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, debido a la intensidad con que la miraba, así que le dio la espalda y fingió revisar algunos de los arreglos. Gaara lo aprovechó para estudiarla de arriba abajo, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba encantadora. La chica llevaba un delicado kimono color lila, con obi celeste y cordoncito dorado, y su largo cabello estaba lleno de tirabuzones.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo - ¿No se supone que aquí se reunía el club de ikebana?

- Así es, pero todos se han ido ya - Ino no se dio la vuelta ni por un segundo, por lo que no advirtió que el chico se le acercaba despacio - No son muchos los que se interesan por las flores, de modo que...

En ese momento se giró, y se lo encontró a pocos centímetros de ella.

- De modo que... ¿qué?

- De... de modo que... no ha habido apenas trabajo, Sabaku. Si querías ver la muestra, tendrías que haber... venido más temprano - le costaba hablar teniéndole tan cerca, por mucho que se apretara contra la mesa que había detrás suya.

- Qué lástima - dijo Gaara, aunque no parecía sentirlo mucho - Pero tú todavía estás aquí, y eres del club. Ya que he venido, ¿no podrías explicarme algunas cosas? - se inclinó sobre Ino, casi rozando sus cuerpos, y apoyando las manos contra la mesa de detrás de ella, aprisionándola entre sus fuertes brazos - Como por ejemplo... ¿qué es ese embriagador aroma que te rodea?

Ino ya no podía echarse más para atrás, a no ser que se sentara directamente sobre la mesa, y él lo sabía. La maliciosa sonrisa de su cara le habría delatado, pero la había ocultado en el cuello de la rubia. Su boca estaba tan cerca de ella que la chica podía sentir su cálida respiración justo debajo de la oreja.

- Es... es esencia de lavanda, siempre me pongo unas gotas en el agua del baño - ella no sabía cómo reaccionar al tenerle allí, por una parte quería escapar y por otra no.

- Huele muy bien - él se acercó todavía más, hasta que ya no hubo separación ninguna entre ellos, y rozó con sus labios la nuca de Ino - Desde este momento, me encanta la lavanda.

Gaara rodeó su cintura con un brazo, y con la otra mano apresó una de sus muñecas para que no pudiera huir de él. Ino no sabía qué hacer al sentirse tan íntimamente pegada al pelirrojo, frotando sus piernas, rozando su pecho, sujetando su mano. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho, porque el chico besó primero su frente, luego su mejilla, y finalmente llegó hasta su boca. Fue un leve roce, dulce y nada profundo, pero que hizo arder la cara de la muchacha.

- Dime Ino, quién soy yo - murmuraba Gaara contra la piel de su cuello - Quién es el que te tiene así cautiva...

- Sabaku - susurró ella apenas.

- ¡No! - pareció molestarse por eso - Para ti no soy Sabaku, soy Gaara. Vamos dilo, quiero saber cómo suena en tus labios - apretó más su muñeca, casi haciéndole daño - Di mi nombre.

- Gaara...- suspiró, al tiempo que con su mano libre se aferraba a su espalda.

Como si fuera la señal que esperaba, Gaara apresó de nuevo su boca en un beso que esta vez no tuvo nada de dulce. Sus labios reclamaron los de la rubia, devorándolos con pasión, hasta que logró que ella los separara. Su lengua se hundió enseguida en la calidez de Ino, saboreando aquel manjar como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, y ciertamente así se lo parecía al pelirrojo. Su sangre corrió deprisa por sus venas cuando la chica comenzó a corresponderle el beso, tímidamente al principio, pero aprendiendo rápidamente de él. Gaara la soltó y llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, guiando el entusiasmo de Ino, hasta que ambos jóvenes se enzarzaron en un duelo apasionado, deseando sentir más que aquella extraña sensación que los consumía.

- Ino, eres tan hermosa... - Gaara bajó por su mejilla rumbo a su hombro, dejando un sendero húmedo - Me muero por cabalgar entre tus piernas...

Esa reveladora frase pareció despertar a la Yamanaka de su ensoñación. Tomó conciencia de dónde estaba, con quién estaba y sobre todo _qué_ estaba haciendo. Intentando controlar el agitado ritmo de su corazón, empujó sin demasiadas fuerzas al pelirrojo, apartándole de sí. Cuando él la miró descaradamente, como enfadado por la interrupción, Ino no pudo dominar sus impulsos. Levantando una mano, una sonora bofetada cayó sobre la mejilla de Gaara, haciéndole voltear la cara. Él no se movió un ápice, tampoco dijo nada, únicamente se quedó quieto apretando los puños, y la chica lo aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí.


	3. The hot

**Ep. 3: The hot**

La sangre corría veloz por su venas, sentía el corazón latiéndole frenético dentro del pecho mientras se alejaba de allí. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Gaara la había besado descaradamente, y lo peor era que... le había gustado. ¡Cielo santo, lo había disfrutado como nada hasta ahora! Cuando llegó corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, apoyó la espalda contra la madera y se deslizó hasta el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas. Miró al techo y cerró los ojos, mientras una mano traidora acariciaba sus labios, recordando las agradables sensaciones que la boca del pelirrojo le había producido.

Todo había sido perfecto hasta que él murmuró aquellas palabras, _Me muero por cabalgar entre tus piernas,_ entonces ella le había abofeteado y se había ido. Seguramente él pensaría que era debido a sus intenciones... explícitas, por decirlo así, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Después de todo, Ino no era ninguna cría como para no saber lo que pasaba entre hombre y mujer, y dentro de ella una parte también lo había deseado. El problema estaba en que para Gaara hacer el amor parecía ser algo puramente físico, un maravilloso desahogo del cuerpo, pero para la rubia implicaba entregar también el corazón, cosa que él parecía ignorar.

De estar segura que Gaara la amaba, le habría encantado compartir con él esa experiencia, porque notaba que empezaba a enamorarse de él. ¿Cómo podía ser, si hacía apenas un mes que le conocía? Y tampoco se podía decir que, aparte del beso, hubieran profundizado mucho su relación. En realidad, Ino se dio cuenta de que no sabía casi nada acerca del Sabaku. ¿Cuál era su color favorito? ¿Qué le gustaba comer? ¿Qué aficiones tenía? Y en cambio, él parecía saber mucho sobre ella, aunque nunca le hubiera preguntado nada.

Ésa la parte que tanto la asustaba de Gaara, que a pesar de ser casi un desconocido para ella, se sentía irremisiblemente atraída hacia él. ¿Por qué sería? No podía ser sólo porque fuera atractivo, su primer novio Sai también lo había sido, y nunca fueron más allá de unos apasionados besos y algunas caricias curiosas bajo la ropa. Pero su relación no duró mucho, él se enamoró de otra chica y ahora estaban comprometidos; Ino se sorprendió al ver lo poco que le importaba, es más, fue la primera en desearles felicidad y todavía eran amigos. Pero si Gaara le hiciera algo así... sentía que su corazón se rompería en pedazos. Le dolería.

Sin poder evitarlo, algo se desató en su alma y las lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra por su hermoso rostro. Se recriminó por ser tan sensible, pero no pudo parar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba... y parecía que el llanto se le había acumulado. El ocasional alivio que obtenía con las películas románticas no ayudaba mucho... pero las lágrimas que derramaba ahora le dolían todas, porque no sabía cómo hacer que Gaara se enamorase de ella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara se quedó allí un buen rato, hasta que su acelerada respiración volvió a su ritmo normal. Llevó una mano a su mejilla, donde sintió calor debido a la bofetada de Ino. No la culpaba, ella tenía todo el derecho de golpearle por lo que había hecho, pero en honor a la verdad, se moría de ganas por volver a hacerlo. Salió con paso tranquilo y contenido del aula de ikebana, y cualquiera que le viera pensaría que era el chico frío y reservado de siempre, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo para descargar toda su frustración. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se había comportado como... bueno, como el hombre que era, pero no había sido su plan.

El pelirrojo se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Apoyó la espalda contra los fríos azulejos y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que había hecho. Había decidido que conquistaría a Ino siendo un caballero, porque a las damas como ella había que seducirlas con dulzura, con suavidad. El problema era que él no sabía casi nada acerca de ello, nunca nadie le había mostrado ternura y tampoco sabía cómo brindársela a otra persona.

_Asesino_... _eres un monstruo_...

Se agarró las sienes, tratando de hacer desaparecer esas crueles voces de su cabeza. Pero era inútil, cada vez que la cerradura de sus recuerdos se abría, el pasado le atormentaba sin misericordia.

_Deberías estar muerto_... _jamás amarás ni serás amado_...

Para su pesar, unas gotas de agua que dudosamente provendrían de la ducha empezaron a surcar su rostro. Gaara aspiró profundamente, intentando refrescar su cerebro a medida que el oxígeno le llegaba.

Todo era culpa de la rubia. No lograba quitársela de la cabeza: sus radiantes ojos, su brillante sonrisa, su deseable cuerpo... toda ella era una tentación. ¿Por qué demonios no podía concentrarse únicamente en eso, en poseerla? Su mente insistía en evadirse con pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con el puro placer físico, como lo mucho que le gustaría pasear con ella cogidos de la mano, o abrazarla acariciando su largo cabello, o dormirse sobre su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón.

En fin, cosas que Gaara nunca tendría, porque implicaban un sentimiento de confianza y afecto que jamás le sería ofrecido. Siempre lo había sabido, y hasta ahora no lo había extrañado. Pero Ino... ella le hacía anhelar esas cosas, y no podía permitirlo. Caballero o no, debía darse prisa en lograr que se le entregara, porque si no empezaría a desear algo más, a desear algo... distinto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara se sentó como de costumbre a desayunar con las amigas de la rubia, que también empezaban a ser las suyas. Apenas miró a Ino ni dijo más que "Buenos días", pero ella perdió la sonrisa en cuanto le vio. Se recuperó pronto, disimulando, y atendiendo a la conversación de sus compañeras.

- En serio, Naruto es tan simpático... - decía Sakura - Cada mañana aparece en mi puerta para darme un beso de buenos días. Admito que es un poco escandaloso, pero también muy cariñoso.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes, Sakura! - Hinata la miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas - A cualquier chica le gustaría tener una bonita historia de amor como la tuya, ¿verdad Ino?

La Yamanaka se atragantó con el té al escucharla. Gaara la miró de reojo, porque inexplicablemente, de repente tenía ganas de reírse.

- Sí, esto... bueno - se apartó un mechón de flequillo del ojo en un gesto nervioso - Disculpadme, he recordado que... tenía... lo que sea.

No perdió más tiempo esperando que una excusa convincente apareciera en su cabeza, y se fue de allí lo más deprisa que le permitían sus modales.

- ¿Qué le pasará? - se preocupó la de cabello rosa - Se ha dejado aquí la cartera con los libros, eso no es propio de Ino.

- Tranquilas, yo se la llevaré - Gaara se levantó también y cogió la cartera - Perdonad que tengáis que recogerlo todo.

Se refería a las bandejas del desayuno, pero sus compañeras hicieron un gesto conforme y el pelirrojo se marchó.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una vez en el pasillo, el Sabaku se dejó guiar por un sutil perfume de lavanda. Atravesó unos pocos corredores hasta llegar cerca de la sala de música, zona que a esas horas estaba silenciosa y en penumbra. Divisó unos largos mechones rubios, y vio a Ino apoyada contra una columna. Se acercó lentamente a ella, dejando oír sus pasos sobre el suelo para no sobresaltarla con su presencia.

- Ino - la llamó, pero ella no se volteó - Te dejaste la cartera en el comedor.

- ¿Sólo me seguiste por eso? - suspiró cansinamente y la cogió - Creí que querías disculparte.

- ¿Disculparme? - la miró confundido - ¿Por qué cosa?

- Por lo de ayer, tonto - lo dijo casi de broma, no parecía estar enfadada - Por haberme besado.

Durante un momento, él pareció no reaccionar. Ino empezó a sentirse nerviosa con su cercanía, pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

- Ino, eres realmente encantadora - le acarició un mechón que se había escapado de su coleta - Hay varias cosas por las que podría pedirte perdón, pero... Si quieres, puedo disculparme por acorralarte ayer; puedo disculparme por asustarte con mis obvias intenciones, o por haberte hecho daño sin querer - levantó una de sus muñecas, una leve marca señalaba el lugar donde la había agarrado para que no escapara - Pero no esperes que me disculpe por besarte, porque no lo lamento en absoluto. De hecho - llevó ambas manos a la nuca de la chica y acercó su boca a la de ella - quiero volver a hacerlo.

Ino no se resistió cuando sus labios se encontraron, atrapada como estaba por la cálida y seductora voz del chico. Cuando su lengua accedió al interior de su boca y se topó con la suya, un gemido de satisfacción brotó de las gargantas de los dos. La rubia soltó la cartera, que cayó al suelo, y apoyó las manos sobre el firme torso de él. Gaara aprovechó la aceptación de la chica para bajar las manos por su espalda y estrecharla contra sí. El beso se hizo más exigente, más intenso. Las bocas de ambos clamaban por más. La Yamanaka sintió cómo el pulso del pelirrojo aumentaba el ritmo bajo su mano. Él deslizó sus manos más abajo, hasta apretar la suave carne de su trasero, y comenzó a frotarse contra ella. Abandonó su boca para recorrer su cuello, y al notar sus labios libres, los gemidos de Ino empezaron a escapar de su boca. En ese momento...

_¡RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

Un sonoro timbre resonó entre las paredes. El primero de la mañana, que avisaba de que las clases se iniciarían en diez minutos. Los dos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato, sobresaltados por la súbita interrupción. Se miraron ansiosos, respirando agitadamente, esperando a que se calmara un poco el violento ritmo de sus corazones antes de decir nada. Finalmente, el chico habló primero.

- Tampoco esperes que me disculpe por esto.

Ante tan descarada frase, Ino no pudo evitar enfurecerse. En un gesto rápido, levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearle como ayer, pero en esta ocasión él se la sujetó en el aire antes de que lo hiciera.

- No te atrevas a pegarme de nuevo, Ino - su voz sonaba ligeramente amenazadora - Porque esta vez, tú lo deseabas tanto como yo.

Ella miró fijamente esos ojos aguamarinos, queriendo replicar que no era cierto. Pero no pudo, sencillamente no pudo, porque era verdad que lo deseaba. Lo había deseado desde el mismo instante en que le vio por primera vez esa mañana. Incapaz de enfrentar sus propios deseos, Ino liberó su mano, cogió su cartera y huyó de allí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lo había vuelto a hacer. No había sido esa su intención cuando fue tras ella, pero al sentirla tan cerca su fresco aroma a lavanda había nublado sus sentidos. Lo único en que había podido pensar era lo sabrosa que era su boca, lo suave que era su piel, lo estrecha que era su cintura... Demonios, ¿qué le pasaba con esa chica?

Gaara se repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez mientras miraba al techo tumbado en la cama, pero era incapaz de encontrar la respuesta. Ino se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para él, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido con ninguna otra fémina, y eso significaba peligro. Si no la conseguía pronto, sería demasiado fácil enamorarse de ella, y eso sólo le traería sufrimiento. Era algo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir, obtener placer sin nada más, pero era preferible así. No estaba seguro de poder soportar más dolor.

Cerró los ojos, y la imagen de la chica apareció en su mente: Ino hablando, Ino sonriendo, Ino enfadada... hasta el último rincón de su cabeza estaba saturado de ella. Su cabello, sus ojos, su boca... su cintura, su espalda, su trasero... Rememoró su agradable fragancia y la suavidad de su piel cuando la acarició. Anhelaba descubrir cómo era el tacto de sus piernas, la hermosa forma de sus pechos que la ropa no le dejaba ver, el sabor de su miel cuando él la...

Abrió los ojos de repente, incorporándose sobre sus codos, mirando cierta parte de su cuerpo que había reaccionado con sus pensamientos. Ahogó un suspiro medio resignado y medio fastidiado al ver su miembro alzado, deseoso de atención. ¡Eso le pasaba por estar fantaseando! Volvió a tumbarse y se apoyó sobre un brazo, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba al interior de sus pantalones para aliviar la presión. Se imaginó de nuevo a la rubia, y sus dedos recorrieron hábiles toda la extensión de su falo. A medida que aceleraba el ritmo se puso cada vez más rígido, roncos gruñidos salieron de su garganta, y cuando sintió cerca el final, fue rápidamente al baño para correrse a gusto.

Cuando regresó a su habitación se sintió placenteramente cansado, de modo que cayó en la cama y sus ojos se cerraron por sí solos.

- Mi Ino... - murmuró, ya más dormido que despierto - Me gustaría tanto hacerlo dentro de ti...

Y durante toda la noche, como si la suerte le diera un pequeño respiro a su alma, no soñó con otra cosa.


	4. The trip

_**Ibiki Morino **- es un shinobi especialista en interrogatorios y tortura mental, estaba a cargo de la prueba escrita en los exámenes chuunin._

_**Suzume Namida **- es una profesora solamente para chicas, aparece en los recuerdos de Sakura e Ino durante su pelea._

* * *

**Ep. 4: The trip**

Unos pocos días después, en la escuela Gakure comenzaron las jornadas de naturaleza. Esto consistía en una actividad durante tres días al aire libre, donde los alumnos irían por parejas a realizar un estudio de campo. Cada uno contaba con un equipamiento básico como mapa, brújula, cuerdas, piquetes, tiendas de campaña, etc. Ese día, temprano en la mañana, los alumnos que formaban el primer grupo se reunieron en la entrada principal para ponerse en marcha. Cómo no, a Ino le había tocado con Gaara (_casualmente_).

- Vale que no haya muchos alumnos en el Gakure, y que también seamos minorías repartidos así en grupos - farfullaba la chica no muy contenta - Pero que entre todas las personas me hayas tocado tú como compañero, ya me parece demasiado.

- Si no crees en las coincidencias, será cosa del destino - sonrió Gaara imperceptiblemente.

Porque era casualidad, desde luego. No tenía nada que ver que ayer el pelirrojo visitara a la doctora responsable de la enfermería de Gakure, y que era también la encargada de las jornadas de naturaleza. Gaara únicamente le había dicho que "tenía el presentimiento" de que le tocaría acompañar a cierta alumna suya, y que sus presentimientos _siempre_ se cumplían. La mujer lo había entendido al instante, y por supuesto, el "presentimiento" del Sabaku fue realizado.

- Atención, ¡escuchadme todos! - habló la médica - Como podéis ver, este año los sucesivos grupos serán más pequeños de lo normal, porque no hay suficientes profesores para hacer todas las guardias habituales. Eso se debe a que los profesores de física y química, Kabuto y Guren, todavía siguen de luna de miel.

- Yo creo que está molesta por eso - susurró Hinata acercándose a Ino y Gaara - porque hasta que no regresen, ella no podrá tomarse sus propias vacaciones para casarse con Ebisu-sensei.

- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto hoy, Hinata? - preguntó su amiga - Saliste en el grupo 4, de modo que hasta dentro de un par de semanas no os toca a ti y a Kiba.

- Vine a despediros a ti y a Sakura - dijo tímidamente, jugueteando con los dedos - No me preocupa lo vuestro porque fue una casualidad, pero lo de Sakura y Naruto... hicieron trampa para intercambiarse las parejas y así irse los dos juntos. Creo que se han olvidado de que estos tres días son para trabajar.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente por la ingenuidad de la Hyuuga, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de reírse, pero no pudo porque su profesora de enfermería se puso a dar instrucciones.

- Recordad que esto no es una prueba contrarreloj, no importa quién llegue primero ni último, con tal de que hagáis bien el trabajo. Cada pareja tiene marcada una ruta diferente, pero al mediodía debéis encontraros en el punto señalado del mapa para darle el reporte al profesor que esté allí, ¿entendido? - un pequeño coro de voces dijo "sí" - Otra cosa, aunque estemos en primavera, el hielo de la cima de la montaña todavía se está descongelando, así que no se os ocurra bañaros en los ríos, porque el agua estará helada. Además, todos os encontraréis con una fuente termal en alguno de los días, porque las rutas han sido trazadas así a propósito, de modo que esperad hasta llegar a ella. Mientras tanto, calentad agua en una fogata para asearos.

No había nada más que decir al respecto, así que todas las parejas se separaron y tomaron caminos distintos, siguiendo las rutas que tenían marcadas en sus respectivos mapas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya hacía un par de horas que Gaara e Ino se habían puesto en marcha, y hasta el momento ninguno había dicho ni una palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario. El pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente un par de metros delante de ella, sin mirarla. Se podía notar cierta tensión entre ellos, aunque el chico tenía un gesto muy apacible en su cara. La Yamanaka se había dado cuenta, y eso le causaba curiosidad.

- Sabaku - le llamó al fin, reuniendo valor, y él se volteó - Tal vez son imaginaciones mías, pero hoy pareces... diferente.

- ¿Por qué vuelves a llamarme por el apellido? - le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce e inocente que la descolocó por completo - Creí que ya habíamos pasado de ese punto.

Ino pensó que comenzaba a delirar, porque se veía lindísimo enfrente de ella, con el sol ya bastante alto detrás de él luciendo entre los árboles. Los rayos parecían sacarle destellos de fuego a su cabello.

- Lo siento, ha sido sin querer - apartó la mirada de tan perturbadora visión - Pero no me has respondido... Gaara.

Como él se había parado, ahora estaban uno al lado del otro. El pelirrojo lo aprovechó para cogerla de la mano y seguir andando así. Ella no la retiró.

- La verdad es que sí me siento algo diferente - admitió - No es que normalmente me sienta mal, pero cuando estoy al aire libre, me siento... mejor. Más tranquilo, más... yo.

- Me alegro de oírlo - sonrió Ino - Me preocupaba un poco hacer estas jornadas contigo... - demasiado tarde, se percató de lo que había dicho.

- No tengas miedo - dijo sin darle importancia - Supongo que hasta el momento no te he dado muy buena impresión de mí, pero no soy un animal en celo. Sé controlar mis impulsos... o al menos lo intento. Ino, lo que quiero decir es que si hasta ahora me he... tomado ciertas libertades contigo, es porque tú me lo has permitido. De haber notado rechazo por tu parte, jamás te habría tocado.

Había dos cosas en esa frase que, por alguna razón, le parecieron muy importantes a la rubia. Una era que él había dicho _No tengas __**miedo**_, y la otra, la forma especial en que había pronunciado la palabra _jamás_, haciéndola más rotunda de lo que ya de por sí era. Le miró con un gesto de extrañeza, tratando de averiguar el secreto que intuía se escondía en sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué siento que en tus palabras hay más de lo que quieres dejar ver?

Ahora fue él quien la miró raro, y por un segundo, un minúsculo instante, creyó ver una sombra de dolor en sus ojos aguamarinos. Pero Gaara se recuperó enseguida, y sonriendo de nuevo, apartó la vista. Sin embargo, Ino estaba segura de que lo había visto, y aunque no dijo nada, inconscientemente sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del pelirrojo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Poco después de que el sol llegara a la cúspide del cielo, señalando el mediodía, Gaara e Ino llegaron al primer punto de encuentro señalado en el mapa. Allí vieron al profesor de Matemáticas, Ibiki Morino, un hombre con varias horribles cicatrices en el cráneo. Su aspecto era bastante intimidante.

- Buenas tardes, sensei - saludaron los dos.

- Buenas tardes - dijo él - Sois los primeros en pasar, aunque hoy sólo pasarán por aquí dos parejas más. ¿Habéis tenido dificultades en venir hasta aquí?

- Dificultades no, pero en este punto de la ruta - Gaara le señaló un lugar en el mapa - donde se suponía que podríamos recoger muestras de musgo, los árboles estaban completamente cubiertos de... alguna clase de liquen.

- Eran manchas verdes ya secas, circulares e irregulares - explicó Ino - El caso es que de musgo, nada.

- Entendido, lo apuntaré en el informe - dijo Ibiki muy serio - Es estupendo que cada año se hagan estas jornadas de naturaleza, así estamos al tanto de los cambios del bosque y mantenemos vuestra seguridad.

- No le veo mucho sentido, si son los propios alumnos quienes realizan el trabajo - comentó el Sabaku.

- También aprovecháis para airearos un poco - parecía dispuesto a tener una réplica para cualquier cosa que se le dijera - ¿Cuál es vuestro siguiente punto? - observó el mapa de los jóvenes - Mañana en la tarde debéis encontraros con Suzume Namida, la profesora de Lengua Japonesa. Entonces tomad, llevadle esto de mi parte.

Y para sorpresa de los dos, les dio una flor grande y pálida, de muchos pétalos, que apenas comenzaba a abrirse.

- ¿Esto tiene algún significado especial, sensei? - preguntó ella con segunda intención.

- Claro que no - pareció molestarse - Únicamente se la envío para que la vea y me dé su opinión.

- Pero Suzume-sensei es profesora de Lengua, no de Biología - insistió Gaara para picarle.

- Lo sé de sobra - sonando algo enfadado, les señaló que nuevo el camino para que se largasen y no hicieran más comentarios - Tan sólo llevadle la flor, maldita sea.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer, y antes de que se ocultara por completo, Gaara e Ino abrieron sus mochilas y montaron la tienda de campaña. Desenrollaron sus esterillas y sacos de dormir y los pusieron en extremos separados, dejando una lámpara de camping en medio. Había un río a pocos metros y les hubiera encantado bañarse, pero no les apeteció comprobar qué tan ciertas eran las advertencias de Shizune sobre el agua helada que bajaba de la montaña. De modo que no les quedó más remedio que improvisar algo: mientras Gaara cavaba en la blanda tierra un agujero grande y ovalado, Ino buscó por los alrededores todas las piedras que pudo encontrar. Forrando los bordes del agujero son las piedras, lograron crear una primitiva bañera al aire libre.

- Bueno... puedes bañarte tú primero, si quieres - dijo Ino mientras ponía agua a calentar en una hoguera - Yo esperaré dentro de la tienda hasta que termines.

Gaara miró al cielo, donde ya casi era noche cerrada sobre ellos. Tan sólo en el horizonte se vislumbraban las últimas luces del día.

- Como quieras, a mí me da igual - se sentó cerca de ella, dejándole espacio para que no se sintiera incómoda - Pero quédate conmigo hasta entonces. Esta cubeta que nos dieron para hacernos la comida no tiene más que tres o cuatro litros de capacidad. Habrá que llenarla varias veces hasta que haya agua suficiente para el baño.

Ino asintió y se quedó con él, pero ya no hablaron más. Al cabo de un rato Gaara se tumbó sobre la hierba, mirando el cielo estrellado, mientras tanto ella llevaba sucesivas cubetas de agua caliente a la bañera de piedra que habían creado. Por suerte la noche primaveral era cálida y el agua no tenía tiempo de enfriarse. Cuando la chica le dijo que el baño ya estaba listo, el pelirrojo fue hasta la tienda, cogió una muda de ropa de su mochila y se dispuso a bañarse.

La Yamanaka se quedó adentro esperando, su silueta era visible desde el exterior debido a la lámpara, y a pesar de que Gaara intentó darse prisa, no pudo evitar distraerse de vez en cuando con la imagen. Cuando terminó, se puso la ropa sobre la piel mojada, quitó algunas piedras del fondo para que la tierra absorbiera el agua, y avisó a la rubia. Ino salió y comenzó a calentar agua otra vez, el chico volvió a colocar las piedras, y nuevamente ninguno dijo nada mientras se hacían compañía. La escena se repitió pero al revés, el Sabaku se quedó en la tienda esperando, mientras ella se bañaba.

- Nunca pensé - dijo Ino cuando regresó al interior de la tienda, ya bañada y vestida - que un baño al aire libre pudiera resultar tan agradable - sonrió.

Gaara asintió torpemente con la cabeza, pero no parecía estar prestándole atención. Y es que en ese momento estaba toda centrada en una sola cosa: el cuerpo de Ino. El cuerpo suave, caliente y mojado de Ino, cuyas deseables formas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pues la ropa se pegaba a cada centímetro de su húmeda piel.

- Gaara, se te nota todo en la cara - se sentó en su saco de dormir, frente a él, y se rió - Aunque supongo que la mía tuvo que ser muy parecida cuando te vi a ti en las mismas condiciones.

Él apenas procesó en su cerebro lo que Ino había dicho, y ya miraba para otro lado.

- Lo siento, ha sido algo reflejo - el pelirrojo se frotó la nuca con una mano - Seguro que ahora pensarás... No te espié mientras te bañabas, por si acaso te lo has preguntado.

- ¿En serio? - ella pareció sorprenderse - Vaya, pues yo sí.

El chico clavó la mirada en ella, pensando que le tomaba el pelo, pero la Yamanaka le dirigió una sonrisa de lo más sincera mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

- ¿Qué has...? - inquirió - No hablas en serio.

- Claro que sí, completamente en serio - aseguró la rubia un tanto ofendida - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Yo también siento curiosidad por el cuerpo masculino.

- Pero las damas no hacen eso. O al menos, si lo hacen no lo dicen.

- No sé a qué te refieres exactamente con lo de dama, como no sea que soy una señorita de buena cuna y crianza - trató de comprender - Pero creo que tú lo dices de otra manera.

- Una dama es... una criatura sensible, delicada, a la que hay que tratar con cuidado y respeto. Algo que yo no he hecho mucho, lo sé - Gaara suspiró con pesar - Quizá si te lo digo con la palabra "princesa" captes mejor lo que intento decirte.

- En resumen, un personaje de cuento de hadas - Ino se puso a gatas y se arrastró hacia él - Pues si esa es la imagen que tenías de mí, te has equivocado de medio a medio, Gaara.

Y antes de que el Sabaku pudiera asimilar del todo lo que estaba pasando, un aroma a lavanda envolvió sus sentidos, y lo único que pudo sentir fueron unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.


	5. The night

**Ep. 5: The night**

Gaara no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad estaba la rubia a gatas sobre sus piernas, besándole dulcemente? No, tenía que ser un sueño. Pero su lengua dentro de su boca se sentía muy real, así que le acarició la mejilla para comprobar si estaba despierto. Y para su sorpresa Ino siguió allí, sin desvanecerse en el aire.

- Ya ves, Gaara - susurró ella - Soy una mujer de carne y hueso, y puedo sentir perfectamente el deseo.

- Déjame amarte esta noche, Ino... - suspiró contra su cuello, mientras sus manos encontraban paso hasta su piel.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la Yamanaka le sujetó por las muñecas.

- Detente ahora mismo - dijo con firmeza - Vamos, ¡suéltame ya!

Habría sido más fácil pedirle que volara, pero Gaara lo hizo y se dejó caer sobre su saco de dormir, intentando controlar su respiración. Quería a la chica anhelante y bien dispuesta, y no la tomaría de ninguna otra manera.

- ¿Por qué me torturas así? - gimoteó - Hace un momento... pensé que también lo querías.

- Y lo quiero, pero has dicho _Déjame __**amarte**__ esta noche_, y esas palabras no se reflejan en tu corazón. Gaara, eres tú quien no se deja amar, y me gustaría saber por qué.

El Sabaku la miró, pero no dijo una palabra. Y nuevamente, Ino vio esa sombra de dolor en sus ojos aguamarinos.

- ¿Alguna vez... has hecho el amor con una chica? - por primera vez parecía cohibida - No pregunto si te has acostado con ella, digo si _has hecho el amor_ con alguna.

- No estoy seguro de comprender la diferencia - reflexionó.

Ahora era ella la que tenía pintado un gesto de tristeza en su hermoso rostro. Suspirando lastimosamente, volvió a arrastrarse a gatas hasta él. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con inseguridad, colocó sus manos sobre las sienes del pelirrojo y apoyó su frente contra la de él, cerrando los ojos. Gaara no entendía lo que hacía.

- Confía en mí, por favor. Necesito saber - parecía estar concentrándose - Déjame entrar en tu mente.

Gaara cayó preso en una especie de trance. Sus respiraciones se unieron, los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaron. Ino se sumergió en los más oscuros recovecos de la mente del chico: _a__sesino_... _eres un monstruo_... _deberías estar muerto_... _jamás amarás ni serás amado_... Había una cruel voz allí que no dejaba de repetirlo. La rubia no soportó el dolor que la rodeaba, la soledad, la tristeza... Abriendo repentinamente los ojos, cortó la conexión con Gaara.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - el Sabaku se sentía levemente mareado.

- Es algo como la telepatía. Puedo leer la mente de las personas si me concentro, pero no alcanzo a comunicarme con la gente como sale en las películas.

- ¿Has leído mi mente? - en buena hora descubría a qué se refería el expediente médico de la chica con lo de "ondas neuronales irregulares" - ¿Y qué has visto?

- Dolor, tristeza y soledad - Ino parecía a punto de llorar - Mucho sufrimiento, más de lo que se puede soportar. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te atormenta?

- Si tanto quieres saberlo... - Gaara tomó una actitud distante - Mi padre me odia, porque maté a mi madre nada más venir al mundo, de modo que hasta los nueve años me crió mi tío Yashamaru. Pero yo no aguantaba ser ignorado y despreciado por todos, y quise cortarme las venas con un cuchillo. Él llegó justo a tiempo para impedírmelo, pero fue mi tío quien se hirió gravemente, y murió por mi culpa. Podría decirse que yo le maté.

Ino se había llevado ambas manos a la boca para contener los sollozos.

- Mi padre nunca ha dejado de culparme por esas muertes. ¡Como si yo fuese capaz de olvidarlas! - se llevó una mano a la cabeza y escondió la mirada - Sé muy bien lo que me espera de la vida, una versión más amplia de lo que es ahora. No espero comprensión ni amor, lo único que quiero... es un poco de paz. Que no me miren con miedo, nada más que eso.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio numerosas lágrimas cayendo de los hermosos ojos azules de Ino.

- Ino, ¿qué estás...? - un presentimiento le sacudió de arriba abajo - ¿Estás llorando por mí?

- ¿Cómo quieres que no llore? - hipó - ¡Me da pena que digas que puedes vivir sin amor! Si no sabes lo que es, ¿cómo haré yo para hacerte comprender que te quiero?

Ahora era Gaara quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué significaba exactamente que Ino le quisiera? Si hubiera dicho que le deseaba lo habría comprendido, pero con decirle que le quería, no sabía a qué se refería.

- Bueno, se me ha ocurrido algo - se secó las lágrimas, ya bastante calmada - Esta noche... si quieres... haremos el amor.

- Claro que quiero - aseguró él - Lo he querido desde que te vi el primer día - y quiso acercarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

- No, déjame terminar - alzó una mano para detenerle - Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es hacer el amor. Yo, aunque nunca lo he hecho... - volvió a sonrojarse de una forma encantadora - sí lo sé, de modo que lo haremos como yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, como quieras - la miró provocativamente - Nunca he sido esclavo de una mujer, pero contigo... estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Venga, estoy a tus órdenes.

La rubia suspiró, intentando no derretirse ante esa mirada. Le esperaba una ardua tarea, debía enseñarle a Gaara lo que era hacer el amor siendo todavía virgen, y sólo tenía una oportunidad. Si no lo lograba a la primera, intuía que él nunca vería la diferencia.

- Bueno, lo primero abrázame - él lo hizo, pegando completamente sus cuerpos - He dicho abrázame, no estrújame. Hazlo con más ternura, igual que yo - ella le abrazó, demostrando lo que quería decir, y el pelirrojo aflojó la presión de sus brazos - Ahora estaremos así un rato.

Gaara suspiró. Como se pasaran así mucho tiempo se les iría la noche, pero Ino había dicho que harían el amor, y no quiso dudar de ella. Mientras esperaba, fue poco a poco consciente de otras cosas: la leve presión del pecho de Ino cada vez que respiraba, sus brazos dándole calor, su cuerpo contra el suyo... parecía notarlas por primera vez, y eran muy agradables. Se sentía de alguna forma... reconfortado.

- Ahora, quítate la camiseta - él casi gruñó cuando se separó levemente de él - No te quejes y hazlo.

Cuando estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, la rubia hizo que se llevara una mano al corazón y le cerró los ojos con un beso. Le dio unos segundos para que siguiera el ritmo de sus latidos sin perderse, y cuando él aseguró estar listo, comenzó a besarle lentamente. El Sabaku intentó apresurar el beso, pero ella se lo impidió y cortó el contacto.

- Pórtate bien, has dicho que eres mi esclavo - apoyó una mano sobre la de él en su corazón - Ahora sólo tienes que estar pendiente de esto.

Nuevamente sus labios le rozaron dulcemente, al tiempo que su lengua le tentaba. Fue un beso lento, que exploró todas las sensaciones que podía producir. Gaara fue consciente de que su corazón latía más deprisa, lo que siempre sucedía al intimar con una chica, pero hasta ahora no lo había percibido con claridad. Un intenso calor brotó de su interior, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Ino pareció advertirlo, porque sus labios se volvieron más audaces, su lengua más atrevida, hasta que el pulso del chico latió desbocado.

- Es mi turno - ella también se quitó la camiseta, revelando un sujetador lila - Agáchate. No, mejor siéntate.

Él obedeció. En circunstancias normales ya la habría desnudado por completo, pero tenía curiosidad por qué otras cosas planeaba la chica. De momento seguía sin comprender lo que hacía, pero le gustaba. A su lado todo parecía... diferente, como si sintiera las cosas por primera vez. Cuando estuvo sentado, Ino se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas, le tendió los brazos y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, de manera que escuchase su corazón.

- Ahora acaríciame, tócame - aunque susurraba, se percibía el sonrojo en su voz.

Gaara llevó las manos a su cintura y las deslizó por su espalda. Por un segundo los latidos se aceleraron y él lo escuchó nítidamente, y le pareció fascinante. Quiso saber qué más podía hacer para que pulsaran más rápido. Bajó acariciando sus brazos, desde los hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos, y luego frotó las redondeadas caderas de la rubia. Ino ahogó un suspiro cuando el pelirrojo desabrochó los vaqueros cortos que llevaba, tirando de ellos hasta que sus braguitas lilas quedaron a la vista.

- El morado nunca me pareció tan excitante como ahora - rió Gaara con malicia al notar los agitados latidos de la chica.

Lentamente, acarició los firmes muslos de Ino. Sus piernas le habían llamado la atención desde el principio, pero la realidad era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Deslizó las manos hasta el trasero de ella, apretando con delicadeza la carne, y arrancándole los primeros gemidos. Aprovechando que tenía la cabeza en su pecho, comenzó a besarla por allí, dejando un rastro de pequeños besos húmedos. Ella terminó de sacarse los vaqueros y le quitó los pantalones a Gaara también, dejándolos a los dos en ropa interior.

- Ahora voy a acariciarte entero - le empujó levemente por los hombros hasta que le tumbó sobre el saco - Tocaré cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y lo grabaré en mi memoria.

Se sentó sobre él y le besó la frente, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre su cuello. Sus labios se deslizaron por su cara hasta su mejilla y luego llegaron a su boca, al tiempo que sus manos delineaban la clavícula, los hombros y los firmes músculos de sus brazos. Cuando su lengua comenzó a jugar con la de él, sus palmas acariciaron sus pectorales, frotando sus duros pezones. Gaara notó hervir su sangre más de lo que había hecho nunca llegando hasta el final, y eso que con la rubia apenas había hecho nada todavía.

Los dedos de la chica rozaron su estómago, un contacto que casi le volvió loco, porque ella no tenía intención de detenerse. Ino bajó hasta el borde de los bóxer, y comenzó a frotar el excitado miembro de Gaara a través de la tela. La lengua de Ino se movía al mismo ritmo que su mano, provocando gruñidos de placer cada vez mayores en el pelirrojo, pues nunca antes se lo habían hecho. Sus encuentros con el sexo contrario habían sido rápidos, destinados a satisfacer una urgencia física, no a colmarse de placer.

- Ahora inténtalo tú, si quieres - no acabó de decirlo y ya estaba tumbada sobre el saco de dormir, con el pelirrojo encima - Tranquilo, que no me voy a ninguna parte.

Gaara se sentía dominado por una extraña fiebre. Su piel ardía, la sangre corría desbocada por sus venas, y lo único que quería era cubrir el cuerpo de Ino de besos. ¡Kami-sama, su sabor era delicioso! Deslizó su boca sobre la cremosa piel de la Yamanaka, hasta toparse con esa molesta prenda que antes le había parecido encantadora. Sin pensar, metió las manos bajo el arco de su espalda y soltó el cierre del sujetador, revelando dos hermosos pechos que durante muchas noches le habían quitado el sueño.

- Ve... más despacio - a duras penas pudo Ino susurrarlo cuando él besó sus areolas - Necesito saber qué sientes.

- Me duele todo - dijo él, suspirando sobre su piel mojada y provocándole escalofríos de excitación - Siento que el corazón me va a reventar... y otra parte de mi cuerpo también.

Ino llevó nuevamente su mano hasta el miembro de él, comprobando qué tan fuerte era su necesidad, y ciertamente era mucha. Mientras Gaara jugueteaba con sus pezones, ella le susurró algo en el oído al tiempo que comenzaba a bajarle los bóxer, y él hizo lo mismo con sus braguitas. Desnudos como vinieron al mundo, la rubia reclamó nuevamente su boca, calmando momentáneamente su ansiedad.

El Sabaku se dejó dominar, recordando que era ella quien le guiaba, y llevó una mano sobre los sedosos rizos rubios que protegían la entrada en su cuerpo. Mientras Ino le daba placer frotándole de arriba abajo, el pelirrojo metió dos dedos dentro de la cueva secreta de la chica, y sintió la calidez que surgía de esa parte tan femenina. ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado antes? Los gemidos de ambos se intensificaron, los dedos de Gaara se cubrieron de miel mientras ella se licuaba, y su miembro ya no soportaba más esa suave mano.

- Ino, ya no lo resisto más... - Gaara le cogió una rodilla y la apoyó contra su cadera.

- Yo tampoco - ella le abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia sí - Adelante, hazlo.

El pelirrojo la besó con dulzura, queriendo extrañamente calmarla, porque sabía que iba a hacerle daño. Su rígido miembro se adentró lentamente en el suave hueco de la rubia, sintiendo por primera vez cómo sus paredes se estiraban para darle cabida. De repente y sin saber por qué, se sintió conmovido. Era Ino quien le daba la bienvenida, y se le entregaba no por deseo sino por _amor_. Escuchó un gemido doloroso cuando penetró más profundamente en ella, pero al mirarla lo único que vio fue su hermosa sonrisa, dedicada _a él_.

Todo su ser se embriagó de la esencia de Ino. Su boca, sus manos, su piel, su miembro... todo en él sentía las vibraciones del cuerpo de ella. Gaara notaba claramente las fluctuaciones de su parte más femenina a medida que se movía en su interior, marcando un ritmo que poco a poco se hizo más apasionado, más veloz. Su calor y su olor a lavanda le envolvían por completo, haciéndole sentir protegido. ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien le consolara? Toda Ino era un bálsamo para sus heridas.

- Hueles a tierra y... viento - eso pareció hacerle gracia a la Yamanaka - No a fuego, sino a viento. Pero... ¿qué te ocurre, Gaara?

Él no supo a qué se refería, pendiente del vaivén de sus caderas y de todo lo nuevo que estaba sintiendo. Pero Ino tomó su cara entre las manos, y posó sus labios sobre los ojos aguamarinos. Y sólo en ese momento, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que varias lágrimas habían escapado de ese mar. Se besaron una vez más, sintiendo ya muy cerca el éxtasis de sus emociones, y con unos pocos embates más, el orgasmo sacudió hasta la última fibra de su ser. Tal como había soñado tantas veces, Gaara se derramó en ella.

El Sabaku cayó con los ojos cerrados a un lado de su compañera, su cuerpo siendo recorrido por tantas sensaciones a la vez que no podía enfrentarlas todas. Sintió una suave caricia sobre su mejilla, y cuando miró se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Ino, que estaban repletos de algo que apenas pudo identificar, al haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le miró así. Con una punzada en su agitado corazón, creyó reconocer el amor.

- Ino, creo... que te quiero - murmuró, antes de quedarse dormido.


	6. The couple

**Ep. 6: The couple**

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Gaara percibió enseguida que había algo diferente. No era que estuviera durmiendo en un saco en vez de en su cama, ni que estuviese desnudo en lugar de con pijama, ni siquiera que una hermosa rubia descansara entre sus brazos (para su deleite, desnuda también). No, lo distinto que él percibía provenía de sí mismo. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado... tan bien. ¿Sería debido a la sesión de sexo con Ino? Era posible, pero intuía que había algo más.

En ese momento Ino se removió, susurrando algo ininteligible y acurrucándose más contra él. Gaara se sonrojó levemente al verla sonreír mientras dormía tan a gusto pegada a su pecho, y un sentimiento de ternura se apoderó de él por la seguridad que ese contacto le brindaba. Despacio, le apartó un cabello de la cara y la besó en la frente.

- Hacer el amor... - murmuró - Creo que ahora ya entiendo la diferencia. Gracias, Ino.

Ambos siguieron durmiendo un par de horas más, bien abrazaditos, hasta que Ino fue la que se despertó esta vez. Notando una agradable calidez rodeando todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar un favorecedor rubor al ver la situación en que se encontraba. Se incorporó lentamente y trató de alejarse, pero los fuertes brazos que sujetaban su cintura se lo impidieron, al tiempo que cierto pelirrojo mascullaba una protesta medio dormido. Era evidente que no liberaría a su prisionera tan fácilmente.

- Gaara, despierta - le llamó dulcemente - Tenemos que levantarnos.

Lentamente él abrió los ojos. Se frotó la cara, intentando despejar los restos del sueño, pero cuando vio a la chica que tenía delante decidió que era más interesante estar despierto para mirarla.

- ¡Cielos! - exclamó ella después de mirar su reloj - ¡Son casi las ocho de la mañana, tendríamos que habernos levantado hace dos horas! Ya es imposible que nos reunamos con la profesora Suzume a la hora prevista.

La rubia intentó levantarse, pero Gaara la agarró de una muñeca y volvió a tumbarla a su lado.

- Entonces no merece la pena que nos apresuremos.

Llevó la otra mano detrás de su nuca para atraer su boca, e Ino no pudo resistir el roce de esos labios que tanto la provocaban. Un inocente beso de buenos días dio paso a uno más apropiado para "buenas noches", pero antes de caer en el abismo del deseo, la chica le apartó suavemente y buscó algo de ropa con la que taparse. Lo mejor que encontró fue la camiseta de él, que le llegaba hasta el trasero.

- ¿Por qué te cubres? - preguntó Gaara sonriendo maliciosamente - Ya no tienes nada que ocultarme.

- No me cubro por vergüenza - respondió ella riendo mientras recogía su ropa - Lo hago porque si sigues mirándome así, ni siquiera llegaremos en el día de hoy al punto de encuentro. Así que voltéate mientras me visto, demonio descarado.

Soltando un suspiro más que agónico por lo que se iba a perder, el pelirrojo obedeció. Aprovechó para reflexionar sobre lo mucho que la Yamanaka le confundía. Nunca hasta ahora había tenido mucho interés en la desnudez femenina, pero anhelaba contemplarla a ella en ese estado, grabar cada centímetro de su cuerpo en su memoria.

- No te quedes ahí soñando despierto - ella se arrodilló detrás de él (ya vestida) y le abrazó por la espalda - ¡Como no te des prisa, desmontaré la tienda de campaña contigo dentro! - se rió.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir y empezar a recoger las cosas. Por un momento Gaara se quedó parado, con una mano sobre la cara, tratando de asimilar lo que un gesto de cariño tan inocente y casual como ese beso podía hacer. Pero una repentina claridad le hizo darse cuenta de que Ino había quitado la funda de la tienda, por lo que se apresuró a vestirse también.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Efectivamente, por mucho que corrieron, no lograron llegar a tiempo. La profesora de Lengua Japonesa les regañó por su notable tardanza (de dos horas), pues ya había empezado a preocuparse. Un sonrojo casi imperceptible cubrió su cara cuando Ino le entregó la flor de Ibiki, pero disimulando les deseó suerte para el resto de la jornada, y los jóvenes se pusieron de nuevo en camino cogidos de la mano. La rubia miraba frecuentemente a su acompañante, disfrutando de verle sonreír, hasta que el chico notó su escrutinio.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

- Nada, es que estás muy guapo cuando sonríes - ella se rió al verle - ¡Y también cuando te sonrojas!

Gaara desvió la vista, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar a un halago de esa clase. Muchas chicas le habían dicho que era atractivo, pero no con... con ese aura de candor y amabilidad.

- Oye Gaara, dime una cosa - ella se aferró a su brazo - ¿Cuándo me empezaste a desear?

- Desde el principio - dijo él - En el primer momento en que te vi, me dije que la princesita de los Yamanaka tenía que ser mía.

- ¿Ya sabías que era una Yamanaka antes de presentarnos? - se extrañó - ¿Cómo es eso?

- Reconocí el símbolo de tu familia que traías en la ropa. Lo conocía de antes, porque mi madre usaba vuestros perfumes.

- Creía que tu madre murió al darte a luz - demasiado tarde, Ino se percató de su falta de delicadeza.

El pelirrojo no se molestó, sólo le sonrió.

- Eso no quiere decir que no sepa nada de ella - señaló - Cuando mi padre tenía algún ataque de ira contra mí, solía gritar cosas acerca de la mujer _a la que yo asesiné_. Mi tío Yashamaru también me contaba cosas de ella, antes de que yo...

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo - le interrumpió ella, intuyendo el final de la frase - No quiero volver a oír semejante mentira saliendo de tu boca, como si tú mismo lo pensaras también.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes - intentó reconfortarla - La verdad es que siempre he sabido que no fue culpa mía, pero cuando fingía aceptar todos los crímenes de los que mi padre me acusaba, parecía detenerse y ya no me lo repetía más. Así que empecé a hacerlo, creo que fue como mi primer sistema de defensa, aunque suene macabro.

- No suena macabro - se recostó contra su hombro y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos azules - Suena muy triste, Gaara. Cuéntame más cosas de tu familia.

- Pues... de mi tío Yashamaru ya te he hablado - era un tema doloroso para él, pero no quería negarle nada a Ino - Mi madre se llamaba Karura. Y también tengo dos hermanos mayores...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella noche tuvieron la suerte de que la parada se hiciera al lado de unas aguas termales, de modo que no tuvieron que buscar ninguna forma alternativa de bañarse. Gaara e Ino montaron la tienda, encendieron una fogata y ya se disponían a desnudarse, cuando de repente aparecieron dos intrusas de primer curso entre los árboles.

- Te dije que habría alguien aquí, Hyuuga-chan - apareció una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos - Y no me creíste cuando aseguré que podía ver en la oscuridad.

- ¿Y cómo esperabas que creyera que ves de noche, si durante el día has tropezado cuatro veces como si estuvieras cegata, Uchiha-chan? - dijo otra de cabello azul oscuro y ojos blancos.

- Aquí la única que parece ciega eres tú, con esos ojos...

- ¡Pues estos ojos han encontrado las setas que necesitábamos a casi un kilómetro de distancia!

Ambas chicas dejaron de discutir al darse cuenta de que Gaara e Ino las estaban observando. Entonces las dos se inclinaron para saludar.

- Buenas noches, sentimos la molestia - dijo la niña Uchiha - ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?

- Vimos fuego y decidimos acercarnos, porque la noche ya se nos había echado encima... - añadió la niña Hyuuga.

El pelirrojo no supo qué decir a las inoportunas visitantes, que habían aparecido justo cuando se disponía a tomar un baño más que interesante con Ino, pero la rubia saludó también y les dio la bienvenida.

- Por supuesto que podéis quedaros - sonrió - Debéis estar cansadas. Justo ahora nosot... digo, _yo_ iba a tomar un baño, pero podéis ir vosotras primero.

- ¡Es cierto, ya no me acordaba! - exclamó entusiasta la Uchiha - El profesor de Historia, Kakashi-san, nos dijo al mediodía que esta noche llegaríamos a la zona de las aguas termales.

- ¿No recuerdas dónde perdiste un zapato en tu habitación y te acuerdas de eso? - preguntó incrédula la Hyuuga.

- Es que dijo aquello curioso respecto a este sitio, que él descubrió cuando estudiaba aquí con Anko-san, la profesora de Filosofía...

- Ah sí, que este sitio hacía que los hombres se comportaran como hombres y las mujeres como mujeres.

Gaara e Ino intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, riendo con disimulo, pues aunque las chicas no parecieron haberlo entendido, ellos sí comprendieron perfectamente el comentario.

- Bueno, si queréis podemos ayudaros a montar la tienda, para que no os cueste tanto trabajo - sugirió Ino.

- Déjale a él montarla, parece bastante fuerte - dijo la Uchiha refiriéndose a Gaara - Tú ven a bañarte con nosotras.

- ¡Eso, así será más divertido! - insistió la Hyuuga al ver que Ino iba a negarse - ¿O no quieres porque ese chico puede espiarnos?

- Claro que no, qué tonterías decís - le defendió ella al momento - Gaara nunca haría algo así.

De modo que contra su voluntad, la rubia se vio obligada a acompañar a las niñas en su baño, mientras el Sabaku les montaba la tienda sin muchas ganas. Luego fue él a bañarse mientras las chicas cenaban y todo fue bien, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

- ¡Duerme con nosotras, Ino-senpai! - se le ocurrió a la Uchiha - Será una noche sólo de chicas.

- Así al menos hoy no tendrás que compartir la tienda con un chico - añadió la Hyuuga.

Y nuevamente, Gaara se quedó solo sin que Ino pudiera evitarlo. Mientras estaba echado dentro de su saco de dormir, con las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza, escuchaba sin muchas ganas las alborotadas voces de las niñas, tan sólo por disfrutar de las pocas ocasiones en las que la Yamanaka abría la boca para decir algo.

- Te lo digo en serio, Ino-senpai, que el profesor de Inglés y la cocinera están liados - decía la Uchiha.

- Yo vi un par de veces a Iruka-san besándose en el comedor con Ayame-san cuando no quedaba nadie - afirmaba la Hyuuga.

Pasando el tiempo, el cansancio finalmente las hizo callarse, y el silencio inundó la noche. A Gaara siempre le había costado un poco dormirse (la noche anterior fue la excepción de quedarse dormido enseguida), pero cuando estaba a punto oyó que alguien abría la cremallera de su tienda. Antes de poder preguntar nada, un ligero olor a lavanda le indicó que se trataba de Ino.

- ¿Ino? - se apoyó sobre sus codos y la intuyó en la oscuridad - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No pensarías de verdad que te iba a dejar solo, ¿no? - la notó moverse a gatas sobre su saco de dormir - Yo nunca te abandonaré, Gaara. No mientras quieras tenerme a tu lado.

Una mano pareció oprimir en ese momento el corazón del pelirrojo. Realmente lo había pensado.

- El caso es que, como vine tan deprisa... - su voz sonó traviesa - me olvidé de traer mi saco de dormir. ¿Qué se te ocurre que podamos hacer al respecto?

De haber habido luz, Ino habría visto la sonrisa peligrosamente sensual de Gaara. Él le hizo hueco en su propio saco, suspirando con satisfacción al sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo. Acariciando una de sus tersas mejillas, buscó sus labios en la oscuridad, al tiempo que una mano subía audaz por su muslo.

- Gaara, ¿qué estás...? - entre risas, Ino detuvo tanto el apasionado encuentro de sus lenguas como esa mano - De eso nada, no pienses que voy a hacer el amor contigo teniendo dos crías a tan sólo unos metros.

- Sólo son un año menores - protestó lamiendo su cuello, pero no insistió.

- Podrían tener veinte más y seguirían siendo unas crías con esa forma de pensar, mi demonio descarado.

- Todo demonio se siente tentado por un ángel - había risa en su voz.

Se abrazaron, compartiendo el calor entre ellos, pero al borde de la consciencia al Sabaku le invadió una duda.

- Ino, ¿qué... qué se suele hacer en estos casos?

- ¿Qué casos?

- Pues... esto, ya sabes... nosotros hemos intimado, pero por primera vez... no quiero que se acabe.

- Supongo que entonces podemos considerarnos novios - susurró, estaba más dormida que despierta.

- Entonces ahora tú eres... ¿eres mi novia? - no sabía por qué, pero todo el calor que sentía en el corazón había subido hasta su cara.

- Si tú quieres...

Gaara no sabía qué significaba exactamente tener una novia, pero estaba convencido de que Ino se lo enseñaría, tal como había hecho ya con tantas otras cosas.

- Sí, lo quiero.


	7. The life

**Ep. 7: The life**

El día siguiente fue el último que Gaara e Ino pasaron en el camino. A mediodía le entregaron al tercer profesor todas las muestras de plantas, minerales y plumas que habían recogido durante la mañana, y se dirigieron de regreso a la escuela. Al caer la tarde, llegaron al Gakure y vieron que algunas otras parejas ya habían vuelto también. Los dos se sentían cansados y sucios, morían por darse un baño en condiciones, pero cuando la rubia se despidió y dio la vuelta, Gaara la retuvo.

- Ino, yo... - se quedó a su espalda, murmurando en su oído - quería decirte que me gustaría mucho si esta noche... la pasaras en mi dormitorio.

La chica no se atrevió a girarse, tan sorprendida y sonrojada estaba, pero asintió levemente antes de irse. El pelirrojo la dejó marchar y fue a la residencia masculina, donde tomó una ducha. Dudó si volver a vestirse o no, pero al final optó por ponerse el pijama; después de todo, no duraría mucho sobre su cuerpo. Cuando se asomó por la ventana vio que ya era completamente de noche, así que cerró la cortina y dejó encendida una lamparita al lado de la cama, y bajó a esperar a Ino.

En el vestíbulo Gaara se apoyó contra la gran puerta de cristal, mirando constantemente al exterior y fingiendo una calma de no sentía. ¿Por qué ella no venía? Se estaba impacientando. ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión, o se había arrepentido? Comenzó a pasearse inquieto, preguntándose desde cuándo se comportaba como un animal enjaulado. La respuesta era simple: desde que conoció a Ino. Un suspiro de alivio salió de su garganta cuando la puerta se entreabrió y vio a la Yamanaka por fin allí.

La chica tenía el cabello suelto y traía puesta una larga gabardina celeste que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, tan estrechamente cerrada que marcaba cada curva de su deseable cuerpo. Gaara la cogió de la mano y la condujo en silencio hasta su habitación, cuidando que nadie les viera, y una vez dentro puso el seguro a la puerta.

- Empezaba a temer que no vinieras - dijo el Sabaku apoyando la espalda contra la madera.

- Claro que iba a venir - contestó ella ruborizada - Ya te dije que no te dejaría solo. Por cierto, me sorprende ver lo ordenada que está tu habitación, siempre pensé que los chicos eran más descuidados...

Mientras Ino parloteaba, el pelirrojo se rió un poco por lo bajo al notar lo nerviosa que estaba. Se acercó lentamente a ella, y cuando apenas les separaban unos centímetros la hizo callar con un beso. Ella respondió inmediatamente al sentir su boca, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos de sangre; Gaara llevó las manos a su cintura, donde fue abriendo la gabardina hasta destapar lo que había debajo. Su asombro fue mayúsculo al descubrir un cómodo camisón violeta de algodón, de manga corta y que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - a Ino la incomodaba la reacción de él - No iba a vestirme de nuevo sabiendo que de todas formas acabaré desnuda.

La respuesta de Gaara fue reclamar sus labios en un beso apasionado, salvaje, y sin darse cuenta los dos cayeron sobre la cama. Dándose apenas tiempo para respirar, Ino desabrochó los botones del pijama de su novio, aunque en su urgencia por sentirle desnudo algunos fueron más bien arrancados. Él subió su camisón hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, viendo con sumo gusto que la rubia no llevaba sujetador.

Su boca cayó hambrienta sobre esos tiernos pechos, besándolos con adoración, lamiéndolos con desesperación. Ino clavó sus uñas en la ancha espalda del pelirrojo, sintiendo la sangre correr veloz por sus venas. Gaara empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, dejando un sendero de besos mojados sobre su ombligo y vientre, hasta toparse con las molestas braguitas que le impedían continuar su camino. Sin dudarlo un segundo, las bajó de un tirón, dejando al descubierto lo que él tanto anhelaba.

- Ga-gaara espera, ¿qué...? - inquirió Ino confusa cuando él le separó las piernas - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a besarte como nunca antes lo han hecho - acarició con un dedo toda su zona sensible, haciéndola respingar - Déjame Ino, por favor. Te dará un gran placer, ya lo verás...

El gemido que brotó de entre sus labios fue toda la respuesta que el pelirrojo necesitó. Con lentitud, acarició con la lengua la entrada de Ino, sintiéndola estremecerse. Sujetando sus caderas con las manos, mimó ese punto secreto que era la cima de su placer, untándola con su propia humedad y haciéndola enloquecer.

- Oh Kami-sama, esto es... realmente pecaminoso.

Ino se mordió una muñeca tratando de contener sus gemidos, recordando que estaban en una residencia. Gaara la silenció con otro beso cuando sintió que ella se acercaba al éxtasis, torturándola con su mano, hasta que con una vibración la chica se licuó entre sus dedos.

- Sabes deliciosa, Ino - chupó con devoción la miel que ella le había dado.

- Demonio descarado - susurró, apenas podía hablar por el agitado compás de su corazón.

- Ángel de la tentación - devolvió Gaara el piropo.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, el Sabaku dejando que la respiración de su novia se tranquilizara un poco. Pero era difícil controlarse, sobre todo sintiendo las suaves manos de Ino recorriendo su espalda una y otra vez. Cuando el beso nuevamente creció y sus lenguas se batieron en duelo, la rubia quiso dominar la situación y les hizo girar en la cama, quedando él de espaldas y ella sentada sobre su estómago.

- Ahora es mi turno - susurró sobre la boca del chico.

Fue dejando diminutos besos por su cuello y su clavícula, chupando sus pectorales hasta hacerle soltar gruñidos agónicos. Se escurrió sobre sus piernas para poder bajar su boca por los firmes músculos de su vientre, y con una lentitud desesperante, empezó a tironear de los pantalones del pijama. En ese momento Gaara reaccionó por un segundo, sujetándola de las muñecas.

- No tienes que hacerlo, Ino - dijo ronco.

- Quiero hacerlo - sus ojos azules brillaban de excitación - Tú me lo hiciste a mí, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

Y con un rápido movimiento, la erección de Gaara se mostró ante ella. Ino la miró con curiosidad, siendo la primera que veía directamente, y la tocó con la punta del dedo. El pelirrojo soltó un quejido de placer, con lo que ella se animó a cogerla con una mano y comenzar a frotarla delicadamente de arriba abajo. Gaara empezó a tener espasmos, entre las cosquillas de una larga melena rubia rozando su piel, y el tacto de esa suave mano sobre su miembro.

Pero nada fue comparable a lo que sintió cuando Ino agachó la cabeza y le rozó la punta con sus ardientes labios; poco faltó para que saltara fuera de la cama. La Yamanaka volvió a besarlo, esta vez lamiéndolo con la lengua y metiéndoselo entero en la boca; el chico pensó que iba a estallar de placer. Ino aceleró el ritmo, acariciando el duro tronco de su miembro con una mano, al tiempo que la punta rosa y blandita estaba cada vez más brillante por sus besos.

- Ino, ¡ya no sigas! - jadeó él - No quiero... hacerlo así.

La chica se detuvo y trepó por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Otra vuelta, y Gaara volvió a estar encima de ella. Acarició con una mano su parte más femenina, sintiéndola mojada y lista para recibirle, pero cuando quiso meterse en su cuerpo Ino se tensó repentinamente.

- Gaara, es-espera un momento... - le miró preocupada - ¿No tienes... ya sabes... condones?

El Sabaku se paró en seco, respirando sobre su nuca.

- Yo... claro que tengo. Lo que pasa es que... no había pensado utilizarlos... contigo - pareció avergonzarse un poco por su confesión.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando la otra noche me derramé en ti... tienes que saber que fuiste la primera - ella no pareció comprender - Nunca antes estuve con una chica sin utilizarlos, pero en aquel momento me sentí... tan unido a ti... como nunca lo estuve a nadie - empezó a besarle el cuello - Sonará tonto, pero fue casi... espiritual. Quería sentirlo otra vez, pero si tú no quieres, no lo haré.

Ino notaba la punta de su falo rozando intencionadamente su intimidad, pero dudaba que llegara a entrar más profundamente en ella de lo que habían hecho sus palabras. Abrazándose fuertemente a su espalda, escondió la cara en su hombro para que no viera cómo una solitaria lágrima de felicidad abandonaba sus ojos azules.

- Entonces hazlo, no me importa - susurró - Mañana le pediré algo a Shizune-sensei para que no...

Pero no acabó la frase, porque prefirió emplear su boca para besar a Gaara. Él sintió con ello su aceptación, y suavemente, comenzó a penetrarla hasta sumergirse por completo en su calidez. Sus caderas se frotaron en un roce divino y sin embargo puramente carnal, con un ritmo que poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad hasta hacerles arder. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron, intentando silenciarlos con besos apasionados pero sin mucho éxito, y finalmente el orgasmo saturó cada rincón de su alma. Cuando Gaara la llenó con su fuego, la rubia no pudo evitar que sus dientes se le clavaran en el cuello, provocándole un doloroso placer. Al día siguiente luciría con orgullo su marca de propiedad.

- Te quiero, Ino - murmuró cuando pudo hablar.

Y se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, mientras esperaba escuchar que ella también le quería.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pasaron varios meses, en los que Gaara e Ino no se separaron ni un instante. Algunos se sorprendían al ver a ese muchacho frío e intimidante abrazado tranquilamente a la princesa Yamanaka bajo un árbol, o verla a ella riéndose con sus amigas mientras él permanecía en silencio (pero pobre del chico que se atreviera siquiera a saludarla). Los dos comían juntos todos los días, acompañados de Sakura y Naruto, cuya relación también iba viento en popa. Incluso Hinata había simpatizado con Kiba durante su excursión, y en cuanto encontrase valor suficiente aceptaría ser su novia.

Todos eran felices, pero el tiempo pasaba inevitablemente, y llegó el momento en que el curso escolar terminaría. Eso significaba muchas despedidas, pues Gaara ya había terminado sus estudios, pero a Ino todavía le quedaba un curso pendiente. El Sabaku sabía que no podía impedirlo, pero no pensaba renunciar a la única chica que le había abierto su corazón. Por lo que, días antes de la graduación, tomó la decisión de que no permitiría que nada ni nadie les separase.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme, Gaara? - le preguntó sonriendo.

- Cásate conmigo - dijo firmemente y sin dudarlo, adoraba esa sonrisa.

La chica se quedó petrificada. Le miró muy sorprendida, no sabiendo si creer lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Sé que ésta debe ser la declaración menos especial en toda la historia, pero aun así... Ino Yamanaka, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - repitió.

La cogió de la mano, pero ella la retiró y retrocedió unos pasos. De no estar él tan serio, pensaría que bromeaba.

- ¿A qué... a qué viene eso? - preguntó.

- El curso se termina, y no puedo quedarme más aquí - acortó la distancia que ella había formado - Pero no quiero separarme de ti, por eso pretendo que te cases conmigo al acabar la secundaria superior.

Todo alrededor de Ino desapareció, y sólo estaba Gaara, el chico al que amaba. ¿Qué era entonces lo que estaba mal? Él la quería y ella le quería, disfrutaban del sexo juntos, confiaban el uno en el otro, a veces discutían y otras se reían. Sin embargo...

- No - dijo ella en apenas un susurro, sacudiendo la cabeza - No quiero.

El mundo pareció derrumbarse sobre él. Ella... ¿le había rechazado? No podía ser, tenía que estar equivocado.

- ¿Por qué? - casi no podía hablar de lo mucho que en ese momento le costaba siquiera respirar - Lo siento, yo... no quise parecer tan apresurado. Puedo hacerlo mejor, te lo prometo. Con una cena, velas y música... en un parque, junto a una fuente en un día de sol... o cualquier cosa que te guste.

- Gaara, ¿por qué quieres que me case contigo?

- Porque eres mía. Eres la mujer para mí.

Allí estaba, lo que ella tanto temía desde hacía algún tiempo, expresado en unas pocas palabras.

- _Soy la mujer para ti_ - repitió - Si esa es la razón, no puedo aceptar.

Y caminó para irse, pero al pasar por su lado, Gaara la sujetó de un brazo y la hizo girar para que lo mirara. Estaba triste, furioso, asustado... ¿desesperado?

- ¿Por qué no? - gritó sin poder controlarse - Ino, yo te quiero, y creía que tú también a mí. ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? - también gritó, pero unas cristalinas lágrimas surcaron su rostro - ¡Tú te casarías por miedo! Gaara, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y por eso no puedo aceptar. Antes de conocerme... ni siquiera sabías lo que era querer a una persona, y realmente creo que en verdad me quieres. Pero no... - sollozó - no puedo casarme contigo sólo porque pienses que soy la única mujer en el mundo que te amará.

- Tú eres especial - aflojó la presión sobre su brazo al verla llorar - Estoy seguro de que no habrá ninguna otra.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si no lo has intentado? - murmuró tratando de convencerle - En el mundo hay millones de mujeres como yo, que sabrían abrirte el corazón y lograr hacerte amar. Gaara, el sentimiento del amor es algo inherente al ser humano, no soy yo la única que lo posee. Y tú... eres alguien digno de ser amado, aunque no lo creas. No soy tu única oportunidad.

El pelirrojo lo meditó un momento, pero tanto si la creía como si no, lo cierto es que no le importaba. Ino era la mujer que amaba, y ninguna otra.

- Me dijiste que no me dejarías solo, nunca - dijo, pretendiendo que cambiara de opinión.

- Y no lo haré. Nunca te dejaré solo, no mientras tú recuerdes todo lo que has sentido conmigo en estos meses. Mientras no lo olvides, siempre me tendrás contigo.

- Ino, por favor... - casi le estaba suplicando - ¡Cásate conmigo!

- No, Gaara - retrocedió alejándose de él, con la intención de salir corriendo - Lo siento, pero no puedo.


	8. The future

**Ep. 8: The future**

_Un año después_

Otro curso había finalizado en el internado Gakure, y era momento de que los nuevos alumnos graduados regresaran a casa. Ino todavía tenía la blusa mojada por las lágrimas de Hinata, pues la menor no había podido contenerse al ver que se iba a quedar sola. De nada sirvió que su novio, Kiba Inuzuka, le recordara que se verían en las vacaciones de verano, para la boda de Sakura y Naruto; la chica estaba empeñada en que quería llorar, y eso es lo que iba a hacer (y lo hizo largo y tendido).

Ino suspiró profundamente, recordando la escena mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche familiar que la llevaba de vuelta a su hogar. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar nuevamente a sus padres, hablar con ellos, dar una fiesta por su graduación... Se preguntó si cierto pelirrojo asistiría si le invitara. Tras su última conversación, no estaba muy convencida: Gaara le había pedido matrimonio y ella le había rechazado, después de eso se había ido sin despedirse siquiera, y tampoco Ino había preguntado más por él.

- Es posible que ahora me odies, en vez de amarme - se dijo tristemente - Pero sigo convencida de que era necesario.

Nadie podía suponer lo mucho que le había costado, cuánto le había dolido, pero estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto y no se arrepentía. Gaara debía comprender que podía ser querido por otras personas, que podía ser amado por otras mujeres. Aún se acordaba de las crueles frases que resonaron en la cabeza del Sabaku cuando ella le leyó la mente, según le contó, dichas por su propio padre: _asesino_... _eres un monstruo_... _deberías estar muerto_... _jamás amarás ni serás amado_... Y nada de eso era verdad, Ino se lo había demostrado. Nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado fue su culpa, tenía derecho a vivir y amar; ella le había amado y hecho amar, y a decir verdad, todavía le amaba con todo su ser.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tres días después, todo estaba listo en la residencia Yamanaka. En un tiempo récord, Ino había organizado una fiesta nada desdeñable con comida, bebida y música que serían la envidia de cualquiera. Los camareros y camareras vestían uniformes azules y rojos en tonos pálidos, y el sonido de los instrumentos de cuerda llenaba el ambiente. Acorde a las circunstancias, la rubia llevaba un elegante vestido largo y entallado, de color malva, cuyo vuelo se agitaba provocativamente al caminar. Con el cabello recogido en una estilosa flor de la que se escapaban algunos mechones, esa noche era más que nunca la princesa Yamanaka.

Ella y sus padres conversaban con los invitados, procurando que se divirtieran y que todo estuviera en orden. Pero en un momento dado, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ino. Incluso sin darse la vuelta, notó perfectamente una penetrante mirada sobre sí. Tratando de comprobar si eran imaginaciones suyas, se movió entre la gente saludando y sonriendo, pero la sensación de ser observada se mantuvo. Finalmente se giró, encarando al atrevido, pero todo su ánimo desapareció al toparse con unos ojos aguamarinos. Aun en la distancia, la rubia percibió la intensidad de su mirada.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, tanto Gaara como Ino fueron incapaces de cortar la conexión. Casi inconscientemente se acercaron el uno al otro, pasando lentamente entre la gente pero con seguridad, no pudiendo (ni queriendo) resistirse a la mutua atracción que sentían. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no dijeron una sola palabra. Gaara levantó una mano y acarició suavemente una mejilla a Ino, sumergiéndose en sus hermosos ojos azules; ella recostó la cara contra esa mano, disfrutando de la caricia. Compartiendo un mudo mensaje, y satisfaciendo lo que tanto deseaban sus almas, sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso. La calidez brotó entre ellos, calmando todo lo que habían sufrido durante un largo año separados.

- Vamos a hablar a solas - susurró Ino tras el tierno roce de sus lenguas.

Le cogió de la mano y él se dejó llevar. Ino subió las escaleras de la gran residencia Yamanaka hasta la tercera planta, donde estaba su dormitorio, pero no quiso quedarse en el interior, de modo que salieron a conversar al balcón.

- No estaba segura de si vendrías - dijo dándole la espalda, contemplando la vista nocturna de Kyoto.

- Estaba en casa cuando enviaste el mensaje a Osaka, así que lo recibí casi al momento.

- No es por eso que lo dudaba - dijo, y él lo comprendió - Te ves muy bien en esmoquin, Gaara.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy hermosa con ese vestido - se le acercó hasta ponerse justo detrás de ella, pero no la tocó - Aunque... no es comparable con la hermosura de lo que hay debajo - murmuró en su oído.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido desde... la última vez que nos vimos? - intentó distraerle para que no escuchara el agitado ritmo de su corazón, pero no era fácil hablar en ese momento.

- Bastante bien. He conocido a muchos socios de mi padre, porque mis hermanos mayores no quisieron hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, así que algún día toda SunaCo. será mía - se rió un poco, e Ino lo notó sobre su nuca - Creo que ahora mi padre me odia más que nunca, al ser su único heredero posible, pero no me importa.

- ¿Y has... conocido a otras chicas? - no podría decir qué esperaba escuchar exactamente, pero notó la vacilación de Gaara en su respiración - ¿Alguna que te gustara?

- La verdad... es que sí - le costaba ser sincero, pero no iba a mentirle - Conocí a varias chicas, hijas de los socios de mi padre. Algunas fueron amables y simpáticas, otras sólo quisieron acostarse conmigo; les di el gusto a un par de ellas. Pero conociéndolas a todas, me di cuenta de que tenías razón, Ino.

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- No eres... la única mujer a la que podría amar. Hay muchas en el mundo con buenas cualidades, llenas de bondad y cariño, pero aun así... - de repente se hartó de que ella no le mirara, así que la agarró de los hombros y la hizo voltearse - Tú eres la única chica a la que amo, Ino Yamanaka. Quiero que estés a mi lado el resto de mi vida sonriéndome, gritándome, besándome. Porque eres la primera que me hizo amarla, la primera que quiso conocerme realmente, y mientras me quede vida, sólo querré compartir este sentimiento contigo.

Ino lloraba, aunque él no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad de la noche. Su respuesta fue llevar ambas manos al cuello del pelirrojo, atrayéndole hasta que sus bocas se tocaron. La pasión prendió entre ellos como una cerilla, sus corazones anhelantes de ese contacto que hacía tanto tiempo no disfrutaban. Gaara la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a dejarla escapar, mientras exploraba profundamente su boca. La rubia hizo otro tanto, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo respondía ante la cercanía del Sabakuno.

Un momento después, el chico la cargó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio de ella. Allí cayeron sobre la cama, besándose con frenesí, mientras las manos de Gaara subían por las piernas de Ino arrastrando la tela del vestido, y las de ella intentaban desabrocharle los pantalones. ¡En buena hora decidía Ino que en realidad odiaba los esmoquin! Pero finalmente consiguió deshacerse de la prenda, dejando entrever la notable erección del pelirrojo.

- Ino, te necesito ya mismo... - suspiró contra su cuello, aspirando esa sutil fragancia a lavanda que tanto había añorado.

- ¿A qué estás esperando, pues? - gimió ella igual de desesperada.

Él le sacó las braguitas, y ella le bajó de un tirón los bóxer. No había tiempo para ser delicados, ambos necesitaban con urgencia sentirse unidos, de modo que Ino aferró con sus piernas las caderas de Gaara, y él entró en su interior de una sola embestida. Un quejido de satisfacción brotó de las gargantas de los dos al sentir ese delicioso roce, una estimulante invasión de la que habían estado privados durante demasiado tiempo. Gaara empezó a moverse en su interior, frotándose contra ella y haciéndoles gemir de placer. Apenas eran capaces de respirar entre beso y beso, no aguantando sus labios estar separados. Las manos volaban en tiernas caricias, aunque fueran por encima de la ropa, recordando cada uno el cuerpo del otro. El vaivén pronto fue más apresurado, hasta colapsar su excitación en un estallido que los subió al cielo.

- Eres mía, Ino - dijo Gaara cuando pudo hablar, besándola en el cuello justo donde latía su acelerado pulso - Ahora y para siempre, serás sólo mía.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, el sol encontró a un sensual muchacho durmiendo en la cama donde debería haber estado la princesita de los Yamanaka. Cuando Gaara despertó, miró extrañado a su alrededor, pues no sabía dónde estaba; sin embargo, el olor a lavanda que impregnaba cada rincón del dormitorio, pronto le hizo recordar todo lo sucedido. Cuando se levantó, se percató de que estaba en ropa interior: el resto de sus prendas estaban caídas en el suelo, junto al vestido malva de Ino, y al verlo una satisfecha sonrisa apareció en su cara. Puede que su primer "reencuentro" hubiera sido salvaje y desenfrenado, tanta fue su necesidad, pero los que vinieron después les colmaron de placer.

Gaara se asomó cautelosamente al balcón buscando a la rubia, y efectivamente allí la encontró. Estaba apoyada contra la balaustrada, con una coqueta bata celeste, y sujetando una taza de té caliente. Ella le sonrió en cuanto le vio acercarse.

- Buenos días.

- "Excelentes" días, diría yo - replicó él antes de dejar un inocente beso sobre su boca, y aprovechando para robarle la taza.

- Demonio descarado - dijo Ino de broma - No sólo te infiltras en mi casa como un acosador, sino que ahora hasta me robas el desayuno.

- ¿A qué te refieres, ángel perdido? - bebió un sorbo del té caliente - Tú me invitaste.

- Te invité a mi fiesta, en la que no estuviste más de diez minutos - le dirigió una mirada desafiante - No lograrás convencerme de que viniste para algo más que hacerme el amor.

- Vaya, ¿cómo he podido ser descubierto tan fácilmente? - sonrió maliciosamente mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Dejó la taza sobre la balaustrada y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Ino sintió el sabor y la calidez del té en su boca, una sensación más que agradable mezclada con la sensual esencia del pelirrojo. La chica se aferró a su pecho, notando la piel fría calentándose bajo sus manos. Gaara la abrazó suavemente, tal como ella le había enseñado en su primera noche de amor, que fue también la primera noche que realmente mereció ese nombre. Se estuvieron besando un buen rato, con ternura, sin prisas, saboreándose el uno al otro.

- Te amo, Ino.

- Y yo a ti.

Durante un rato, contemplaron abrazados la tranquila vista de Kyoto. El sol lucía espléndido esa mañana, no había una sola nube en el cielo. Todo a su alrededor era de un ambiente... relajante.

- Gaara, pregúntamelo otra vez.

Por un momento, él no supo a qué se refería. No tardó en comprenderlo, porque sólo había una cosa que quería que ella le respondiera.

- Ino Yamanaka, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**F I N**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina la historia. Creo que la respuesta de Ino es evidente por sí misma, ¿no? Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndome. Bye y hasta la próxima ^o^!_


End file.
